


My One Mistake

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: Harry had one of the best nights of his life with the love of his life, but a mistaken misunderstanding kept them apart for five years.  Harry comes back to work undercover on a kidnapping case as a special ops auror.  A certain Slytherin and a mischievous imp there to welcome him home.  *COMPLETE*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My One Mistake  
> Pairing: Harry/Severus  
> Author: tas
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Potterverse characters, that right belongs solely to J.K. Rowling, a woman that started my Pottery obsession. I write solely for fun and for the readers out there that like to read my twisted world of Harry Potter, and receive no compensation for doing so.
> 
> **Summary:** Harry had one of the best nights of his life with the love of his life, but a mistaken misunderstanding kept them apart for five years. Harry comes back to work undercover on a kidnapping case as a special ops auror. A certain Slytherin and a mischievous imp there to welcome him home.
> 
> **Warning:** Rated NC-17 for profanity, drug use, and graphic sexual acts. This is SLASH, so if that kind of freaks you out, don’t read. Some of the characters are a ‘bit’ out of character and there is MPEG, so be warned. Oh....and Sirius is not dead in this fic.
> 
> Thanks go to my beta for this fic.....Allexandrya. 
> 
> This fic is written for contest #5 for the Silversnitch (site is no longer active)  
> Category: Love Eater - challenge #6  
> Challenge: Harry is working as an Auror and is undercover as a prostitute in Knockturn Alley. Having just decided to call off surveillance for the night, Harry begins walking away. Severus sees through Harry's glamour and is shocked. He confronts the Boy-Who-Lived about his choice of profession.
> 
> As usual..... _**parseltongue**_

****

**Prologue**

Harry Potter, now the actual Savior-of-the-Wizarding world sat with the other seventh year students of Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry on the raised dais at the front of the Great Hall. He looked out at the friends and family of the graduating class, smiling in response to Sirius’s over eager wave to him.

He didn’t actually think he’d make it this far...to actually defeat Voldemort ...and be graduating. He almost didn’t. The final battle, if you can call it that, was unexpected and quick. With the help of his defense group, Severus Snape, and surprisingly Draco and Lucius Malfoy, he devised a plan to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

He was tired of the constant threat to his life, and his friends. Instead of waiting for Voldemort to come to him, Harry went after him. It was during an inner circle death eater meeting that Lucius and Severus were a part of, that Voldemort met his demise. He had piggy-backed onto Severus’s apparation to the meeting using a disillusionment spell to make him invisible. As Voldemort plotted and cursed, Harry stealthily crept in front of Voldemort, the Sword of Gryffindor gripped in his steady hand. He aimed the sword at Voldemort’s heart, then made himself visible...right before he sheathed the sharpened sword through his black heart.

Harry smiled to himself remembering the shocked and pained expression on Voldemort’s face. As he twisted the sword inside him, literally cutting the heart in half, he incanted the spell to send Voldemort’s soul to hell, non-recoverable by any light or dark spells. He conjured a bright red bow and attached it to Voldemort and portkeyed the body to the Ministry of Magic, interrupting an Auror meeting. 

In his determined state to finally kill Voldemort, he vaguely felt the curses and hexes thrown at him by the other death eaters, or the venomous fangs of Voldemort’s pet snake, Nagini, sink into his upper thigh. He glared down at the snake and booted it in the head, dislodging the fangs from his leg, ripping the skin open, then buried the sword through the snake’s head, pinning the now dead carcass to the floor. Behind him, Lucius and Severus were holding their own with the other six death eaters in the room. He was able to stupify a death eater that was about to cast the killing curse to Severus before he collapsed to the floor.

 

He just was released the previous day after being in a comatose state for two weeks, with Madame Pomfrey and Severus working around the clock to administer spells and potions to heal him and drain the snakes poison from his body.

Looking over at his ally and reluctant friend, he inwardly laughed as Severus sneered at all the happiness around him. Severus had been the one that pushed him to be the person he was, never letting up on his training or lessons. Without him he wouldn’t probably have graduated...or survived. He was going to miss the snarky git when he started auror training next month.

“Hey Harry, you’re almost up,” Ron said, nudging his side to get his attention.

“Still pining for Severus, Potter?” Draco asked from behind him, smirking at him knowingly.

“Shove off Malfoy,” Harry glared behind him, “or I’ll tell daddy about you pilfering the alcohol from the manor for the party later,” he smirked.

“Git,” Draco said.

“Ferret,” Harry came back.

“Enough already,” Hermione admonished, “you’re next Malfoy.”

As Draco made his way up to the podium when his name was called, Harry glanced to Severus again and met his gaze. Severus then licked his lips as he looked at him, Harry following it as his cock sprang to life. He just imagined what that tongue could do...not to mention those hands...and his voice.....

He was brought out of his erotic musings by his name being called, and the small smirk Severus gave him as he shifted on his seat. He really was quite grateful for the robes they had to wear for the ceremony.

Now that he was no longer a student, there was nothing stopping him from making some of his dreams come true. He wanted Severus, and he was determined to end up in his bed by the end of the night.

 

*****

 

Midway through the dance, after dancing with most of the seventh years, Harry stood at the punch bowl with Ron and Seamus sipping the spiked punch. “So, is tonight the night mate?” Ron asked.

“I still wager you can’t do it Harry,” Seamus grinned. “No one has ever won the yearly wager for shagging the greasy git.”

Harry glanced at Seamus, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face. Severus was not greasy. His hair looked sleek and soft, and he so wanted to tangle his fingers through it as he plundered his lips. He slowly lowered his glass to the table, not looking back at his two housemates as he made his way across the room to the professor’s table.

“Excuse me Professors,” Harry smiled to his teachers and mentors, locking eyes with Severus. “Care to dance Severus?” he grinned.

“I don’t.....” Severus began.

“Go on Severus,” Dumbledore urged.

“I’ll dance with you Severus,” Minerva grinned.

“Please,” Harry said, his eyes twinkling much like the old man’s.

Severus looked at the surrounding faculty around the table who nodded in encouragement, then back at Harry. “Very well. I don’t have much of a choice, do I,” he said seeing Dumbledore’s eyes twinkling.

“Of course you do Severus,” Harry smiled, leading the way to the middle of the dance floor.

Harry put his arm over Severus’s shoulder while he grasped Severus’s warm hand in his on the other’s chest. “I never got to thank you, Severus,” Harry quietly said, looking into his eyes, his fingers slipping to the nape of his neck.

“For what Harry?” Severus asked, personally liking the way his name sounded coming from those very kissable looking lips. He had given him permission to address him as such early in their training together.

“For saving me, being there for me,” Harry replied, slowly stepping closer as they swayed to the music.

“What are you doing Harry?” Severus nervously asked as he felt Harry press closer.

Harry leaned closer, nuzzling his face against Severus’s neck, his lips ghosting over the skin. “I’ve thought of you a lot Severus. Imagining the feel of you...the taste of you,” he quietly said, brushing his tongue around the shell of his ear.

Severus closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his body. “Harry,” he huskily said. “It’s not right.”

Harry pushed his hips forward, moaning when he felt an answering hardness press again his. “It feel so right. Gods....I want you Severus,” Harry groaned, trailing his lips down Severus’s neck, nibbling the skin. “I want to taste you...all of you.”

“Harry,” Severus whimpered.

Harry looked up to meet Severus’ smoldering gaze. “I know you want me Severus. Your body can’t lie,” he said grinding his hips forward. “I would like to get to know you, but if all you will give me is this one night, then I’ll take it.”

Severus nodded, then tightened his arms around Harry’s back, leaning in to kiss Harry’s neck. “Meet me in my rooms,” he softly said by his ear. He then stepped back, adjusting the front of his robes before turning and leaving the hall, not seeing the money changing hands at the faculty table.

Harry went back to the punch bowl and finished his drink, ignoring the nosy questions from his housemates. “See you guys around,” he smirked then left to meet a certain snake.

“You so owe me,” Ron grinned at Seamus. “We won’t see him until tomorrow now.”

“We’ll see,” Seamus laughed. “Harry has actually got to shag him. Not just sit and talk all night like they sometimes did before.”

 

As soon as Harry entered Severus’s personal rooms, his back was pressed against the door, lips latched onto his in a hungry kiss. Robes were quickly discarded, nimble fingers working at the many buttons of their shirts. He moaned into the kiss as he felt warm hands caress his bare stomach, then move across his sides, to his back.

Severus reluctantly drew away from the earth shaking kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry’s, their breathing ragged and heavy. “This is insane Harry. Why me?” he asked.

Harry shifted around until their positions were reversed. He lightly kissed Severus’ mouth. “You are an amazing person Severus. You are smart, have a wicked sense of humor, caring when you let it show, and....sexy as hell to me,” he grinned as his hands glided across Severus’s naked chest.

Severus gave a low moan and threw his head back as Harry began to kiss along his chest. Harry lowered his lips to a nipple, brushing his tongue around it, then lightly blowing on it while his hand skimmed down the quivering stomach to the waist of his pants.

After laving and sucking the one nipple for several minutes, Harry moved to the other as his hand went lower to palm the very erect cock through the pants. He rubbed up and down the length, encouraged by the thrusting of Severus’s hips, a hand pulling his head closer, and the deep moans coming from his soon to be lover.

Severus reached down and quickly unzipped his pants as Harry’s wet lips moved further down his stomach. Harry helped him step out of his pants and boxers, his cock hard and at attention.

Harry knelt down in front of Severus, wrapping his fingers around the shaft. “Gods...” Harry moaned seeing the drop of pre-cum at the engorged head. He stroked the length in long slow strokes as he reached down to free his own rock hard cock. He leaned forward, circling his tongue around the head, savoring the bittersweet taste of him.

“Fuck....oh gods...more please Harry,” Severus panted as he bucked his hips forward, wanting to have that hot mouth surrounding his cock.

Harry licked his lips and slipped the head into his mouth, his tongue flicking around the hard flesh. While he took him deeper in his mouth, he took the vial of lubrication potion out of his pocket. He moaned when he felt Severus grasp the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer until he was deep-throating him.

Severus looked down and almost came right then, seeing Harry’s hand stroking his own very impressive erection, not to mention the lips stretching to take him all in. He felt lubricated fingers slip between his legs, running up and down the crease before teasing his entrance. He spread his legs as he felt the finger slip inside of him, slow and deep.

“Oh gods...more,” Severus moaned, stroking the base of his cock while Harry’s mouth moved faster up and down his length.

Harry added another finger, almost gagging when Severus thrust his hips forward after rubbing against his prostate. He relaxed his throat as the cock pulsed in his mouth, eagerly swallowing the cum that coated his throat.

Severus pulled Harry to his feet to ravish the swollen lips in a heated kiss, his tongue probing through to meet his. His hands slid down Harry’s lower back, urging the writhing hips to move faster against him.

“Mmm....stop,” Harry panted, stepping back. “I can’t hold back too much ...longer. Turn around.”

Severus saw the raw need in Harry’s eyes and turned around, his hands braced on the wall. “Now, Harry...need you inside of me,” he huskily said, spreading his legs. He felt Harry’s hands on his hip as the head of his cock slipped past the first ring of muscle. He pushed back, moaning at the burning fullness inside of him.

“Fuck....Sev...so tight,” Harry hissed between clenched teeth, holding still.

“Move,” Severus hoarsely said, for Harry to draw back slowly, then slowly slide back in. “Fuck Potter...fuck me already,” he groaned.

Harry slowly pulled back until just the head of his cock was embedded, then slammed in hard and fast.

“Yess,” Severus moaned as he pushed back against Harry’s frenzied thrusts. His hand went down to stroke his renewed erection in time with Harry’s maddening rhythm.

“Sev’rus,” Harry cried out as he thrust deep, grinding in as his orgasm ripped out of him. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Severus’s waist, his fingers slipping in the cum on Severus’s stomach and hand.

“Do you think we could make it to the bed?” Severus huskily asked, turning his head to look back at his lover.

Harry carefully slipped out of him, then did a wandless cleansing spell over them both. Severus led Harry to the bed and finished undressing himself then Harry, placing soft kisses on Harry’s shoulders and neck. They lowered to the bed, Severus kneeling over Harry. “Magnificent,” he softly said looking down at the body beneath him, his fingers tracing the contours of Harry’s body.

Harry reached his hand up to Severus’s cheek, sliding up to slip into the silken hair at the back of his neck. Harry looked longingly into Severus’ eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long Severus,” Harry huskily said pulling the other down. _**“I love you,”**_ he hissed in parseltongue right before lips touched lips.

Severus didn’t know what Harry had hissed at him, and wasn’t going to fret over it, feeling Harry’s tongue stroke his lips. He savored the unique taste as their lips and tongue teased each other. He slowly trailed light kisses across Harry’s jaw, down to the arched neck. His teeth grazed the heated skin, nibbling, then sucking the skin into his mouth, marking Harry as his own.

Harry’s hand went over Severus’, guiding it down his trembling stomach to his cock. His fingers joined Severus’ as they slowly stroked the hardening length. His leg went to the back of Severus’ leg, hooking behind to shift him onto his back. Severus slid his leg higher up Harry’s thigh to his waist, moaning when he felt Harry enter him again.

Their hands were everywhere as Harry set the slow but steady pace, wanting to memorize the feel, the taste, and the sounds that Severus made. If this was going to be the one and only night, he didn’t want to forget anything about it.

Harry’s hands slid up Severus’s arms to clasp their hands together at the sides of Severus’s head. Their gazes met, and locked as the thrusts became more deep and forceful, both shuddering with each thrust. Their climax crept up on them, their lips meeting in a languid kiss. Their soft moans filled the room as they went over the edge, Severus milking him dry with the tightening walls, and Severus’s release splattered on both of their stomachs and chests.

Harry slowly withdrew and shifted to lay at Severus’s side, smiling against his neck as a strong arm went around his back, holding him close. They both drifted off to sleep, sated and content in each other’s arms.

 

*****

 

The next morning Severus woke feeling the warm naked body beside him. He carefully moved to lay on his side, while Harry flopped over to lay on his back, the sheet bunched down to his waist. He looked down at his leisure, taking in the muscled chest and stomach of his lover....his Harry.

He slowly disentangled himself from Harry’s over lapping legs and sheets, casting a quick cleansing spell on himself before quietly dressing. He decided to let Harry sleep while he went to raid the kitchen for their breakfast.

He quietly made his way up the dungeon steps, bypassing the few students as they levitated their trunks behind them. He smiled to the few, not seeing their surprised faces as he continued on his way. His steps faltered as he heard the unmistakable voices of two of Harry’s friends...Weasley and Finnigan. He pressed himself to the wall as he heard them come closer, his spying background making it second nature.

“Looks like I won Finnigan,” Ron laughed. “Harry never came back last night.”

“You don’t know that they actually shagged Ron,” Seamus said.

“Oh, come on Seamus. Harry had Snape at the first kiss to the neck on the dance floor.”

“Fine. I’ll get you the money. Just make sure Harry gets his share,” Seamus sighed.

 

Severus closed his eyes as the pain of betrayal slammed through his body. He shouldn’t have been surprised. It felt too good to be right. He retraced his steps back to his rooms, his heart twisting painfully as he saw their clothes haphazardly thrown around the room from their haste to have each other. He stopped at the bedroom door, gazing longingly at the man in his bed.

“Accio Potter’s clothes,” he quietly said, for all of Harry’s clothes to fly into his hands from the living room and the bedroom.

Harry woke up hearing Severus’s deep voice, smiling as he opened his eyes. The smile froze on his face when he saw the intense look on his lovers face. “Severus?” he asked worriedly.

“Potter. Get up,” Severus briskly said.

“Severus. What happened?” Harry asked sitting up.

“That’s Professor Snape to you, Potter,” Severus sneered. “Get dressed and get out.”

“But Severus....”

“Now, Potter. I will not repeat myself. Get dressed and get the fuck out of my rooms,” Severus glared.

“But...last night...” Harry began, his eyes prickling with unshed tears.

“Last night was a mistake. It. Will. Never. Happen. Again,” Severus said through clenched teeth. “Do not be here when I get back,” he added then stalked into the bathroom. He quietly put up a silencing spell before finally letting his grief overtake him. He waited until he heard Harry dress and leave before he came out.

The first thing Severus did was to strip the bed, piling the bedsheets in a pile before incendio-ing them, the smell of burning sheets overtaking the smell of Harry. After vanishing the ashes, he sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire, open bottle of firewhiskey in hand.

 

Harry had numbly dressed, clutching his robes and tie in hand as he left the dungeons for the last time. He headed straight for Dumbledore’s office, wiping his eyes before entering.

“Ah...Harry,” Dumbledore smiled, “hope you had a pleasant night.”

“If was fine, Sir,” Harry replied, his voice emotionless. “Would it be possible for you to arrange for me to leave for Auror training earlier?”

“What about your holidays with the Weasley’s?” Dumbledore asked, sensing Harry’s pent up sorrow.

“I just want to get into it, Sir...keep busy.”

“What about Severus?” Dumbledore asked.

“What about him?”

“I thought you two had something...” Dumbledore began.

“It was a mistake,” Harry interrupted. “Can you arrange it, Sir?”

“For when?”

“Today,” Harry replied.

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem Harry.”

“I’ll be back after I change and gather my things.”

Harry left Dumbledore’s office to go to his dorm room. Hermione, Ron, and Seamus were sitting on Ron’s bed, exchanging wizard cards.

“Harry, you’re back,” Hermione smiled in greeting.

“Have a good time with Snape last night Harry?” Ron asked.

“It was memorable,” Harry softly said. “I’ll be seeing you guys later,” Harry added transfiguring his clothes from the night before to jeans and a t-shirt.

“But Harry, you’re supposed to come to the Burrow,” Ron said.

“Change of plans.”

“Well, here’s your money Harry,” Seamus smiled, handing him the muggle bills.

“For what?” Harry asked.

“For winning the wager. For shagging Snape,” Seamus replied.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Finnigan, Weasley...but Snape and I talked all night. I tried......but he turned me down,” Harry said, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. “See you guys later.”

 

Dumbledore welcomed Harry back into the office. “Harry, are you sure about this?” he kindly asked.

“Sir, I need to do this....was a mistake,” he said, the last part whispered.

Dumbledore came forward and hugged Harry close. “Anytime you need to talk Harry, I’m here for you,” he softly said.

Harry clung to Dumbledore’s robes as the damn burst, his tears finally falling free. “I was such an idiot. Why did I even believe that he would love me? Why would something good happen to me?”

“You will find happiness Harry,” Dumbledore said, letting Harry cry his tears.

Once Harry felt drained from crying, he stepped back and used a spell to rid himself of the red puffiness of his eyes. 

“Anything you’d like me to tell Severus?” Dumbledore asked, while Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “It didn’t mean anything to him. He won’t care,” he added as he disappeared in the green flames of the fireplace, flooing to the Ministry Auror office.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**   
**_~~five years later~~_ **

 

“Raven.” No response.

“Raven.” Again.

Harry came out of his musings to see seven other Aurors amusingly looking at him, four men and three women. At the head of the table their superior looked back at him, looking not too impressed with him. “Sir?” he asked.

“We just wanted to check to see if you were still with us, Raven,” the chief of Special Operations said.

“Yes Sir,” Harry replied, smirking cockily back.

“Now, as I was saying....our next assignment is in Britain,” the chief said.

“Britain, Sir?” Harry asked.

“Yes, to your homeland Raven,” the chief grinned. “That is why you will be going undercover for this assignment.”

“Which would be?” Tabby asked, one of the auror witches.

“There has been recent activity of death eaters reported there. Someone new on the rise that likes younger boys. The main type of boys are young, dark haired prostitutes that sell themselves on Knockturn Alley,” the chief stated.

“So, I’m to become a prostitute for this assignment?” Harry asked.

“Won’t be a far reach will it, Raven?” Viper laughed.

“It’s not my fault I’m a sex god,” Harry joked. “What does this new ‘dark lord’ do with these boys?” he seriously asked.

“The few that we found had mysterious drugs and potions in their systems, hexes and curses used on them, and were sexually abused...repeatedly. And those are the ones we found alive,” the chief said handing them each a folder on the victims. “Raven, you will be the only one ‘selling themselves’. We will be there to back you up.”

“Um....Sir. I know it’s been five years since I’ve been there, but what if I’m recognized?” Harry asked.

“You will be using glamours. You need to look younger and hungry for this assignment.”

“When do we leave?” Harry asked for the group.

 

*****

 

The next week following the initial meeting in their Australian headquarters was busy going through the statements and medical reports of the boys, as well as shopping for daring street clothes for Harry’s temporary profession. He was good at his job as a special ops and usually got their man....or woman, to bring them to justice. If one or two of them came back dead....well... it couldn’t be helped.

After reading through the descriptions of the kidnapped boys, he settled on his glamour for this assignment. He kept his height of 6'2", but changed his muscular physique to a more slim and trim pale body. He didn’t bother hiding his piercings - both nipples, both ears and the upper cartilage of his right ear which had a locator charm placed on it. He kept the wingspread raven tattoo visible on his upper back, but hid the tattoo of a snake squeezed around a heart on his hip. He also kept visible the thin scar that ran across his one cheek. His eyes were changed from the recognizable green to a smokey grey. He did not need glasses anymore since his sixth year when he had his eyes fixed. His hair he kept black, but put in blue highlights, keeping it longer to brush the tops of his shoulders. No one had really seen him in five years. Although not really recognizable, he didn’t want to take that chance.

 

The first night out he slipped into the role like it was second nature, mingling with the young witches and wizards standing on the main strip of Knockturn Alley, their made up faces accepting of their fate on the shadowed corners. He talked with a few of them, trying to get to know the territory. Most of the boys gave hostile looks towards the fresh meat, but warmed up a bit when Harry lit his wizarding weed pipe. The boys didn’t need much of it before they opened up to him a bit more. Harry was rather immune to using the drugs so frequently on his assignments from the residual poisons in his system from the basilisk in his second year, and Voldemort’s giant snake when he was bitten.

He had the few propositions from the wizards that came for some entertainment, taking up two of them for the night. One wanted to be spanked and fucked with a dildo, the other just wanted a blow job. He almost gagged on that one, but remembered to do a wandless cleansing spell before even taking the man’s dick in his mouth. Afterwards, he made sure to down a prepared potion to rid himself of any possible diseases he may have encountered from his ‘customers.’ No useful information was gathered pertaining to the case.

He was approached around midnight by a cloaked man, the hood covering his hair, shadowing his features. He craned his neck to hear what the stranger wanted, then nodded and led the man to his flat on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley.

Once they were both in the room, he raised the wards on his room, and put the silencing spells up. He turned around to see a blonde haired wizard grinning up at him from the bed. “Raven, those jeans are...almost indecent,” Axle laughed.

“Very funny Axle,” Harry smirked.

“If they were any lower, you’d see your pubes.”

Harry ran his hands down his stomach to his hip. “Interested Axe?” he asked, smiling suggestively.

“Not tonight Raven,” Axle smiled back. “What did you find out?”

“The boys are scared and more cautious out there.”

“Understandable.”

“There’s been a few boys taken from the street, but most were taken from a gay club called ‘Bück Dich’.”

“Bück Dich?” Axle asked.

“German for bend down,” Harry smirked.

“Suitable for a gay bar, I’d say,” Axle laughed.

“I’m going to check it out tomorrow night. I’m thinking that’s where we’ll get some answers. Someone should also check the Knockturn records to see who owns the place and have a list of employees, present and past.”

Axle nodded in agreement. “Merlin...this place is a dump,” he said looking around the sparely furnished flat. A scarred desk sat by the filthy window, a chest of drawers with the middle drawer missing, a counter along part of the one wall with a small sink, and open faced cupboards with the few essentials of food inside. The bed was the only thing that Harry had changed. It used to be a twin single mattress bed with springs sticking through the material, it was now a double bed and very comfortable. There were just the two doors in the room. One leading out of the flat, the other to a bathroom with a stained sink and shower....no tub.

“Have to look like a starving prostitute, don’t I?” Harry grinned.

“I suppose. How’s the weed?”

“It’s not bad,” Harry shrugged, “makes me horny as hell though.”

“Makes your job easier though, doesn’t it?” Axle smirked. He got up and started for the door. “I’ll let you get some sleep Raven. We’ll get you that information by tomorrow.”

“Sure you don’t want to help me out here?” Harry asked sliding his hand over his erection.

“No. I don’t think so Raven,” Axle laughed. “Happy wanking,” he added before leaving.

Harry undressed and slid under the covers bare-ass naked. His mind was going through all the information they had gathered on this case, and how he was going to go about getting into the club the next night. 

Being so close to home, his eyes had strayed to the black haired wizards that wandered up and down Knockturn Alley’s main street. Hoping to see him, but then praying not to so he wouldn’t be hurt again. Of their own volition, his thoughts went back to years and years ago, his hand slowly stroking his erection as the memories swam before his mind. When he came, it was the vivid memory of obsidian eyes lustfully looking up at him. He silently cleaned himself up and curled up around his pillow as he cried for the first time in five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Büch Dich - german translation - ‘bend over’  
>  Borrowed title from Rammstein song on ‘Sehnsucht CD


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

After a restless night’s sleep, Harry threw on some sweat pants and a T-shirt, then apparated to their temporary base in muggle London to report about his first night. He joined Viper, Axle, Link, and Tabby in the muggle set up gym.

“I got that information for you, Raven,” Axle said, spotting Harry behind him as Harry lifted the weights from his horizontal position on the bench.

“So who owns the club?” Harry asked.

“The Zabini’s,” Axle replied. “I believe the son was a school mate of yours?”

“Yeah. Slytherin to the core, Blaise was. Never did meet the parents, although I knew they were supporters of Voldemort. Does Blaise work there?”

“Yes. The father runs the club, the son controls the prostitutes,” Tabby replied.

“And?” Harry asked, sensing there was more.

“Blaise, it turns out is an informant for the Ministry of Magic here....that his father is not aware of. The club caters to gay wizards...with the majority being ‘reformed’ death eaters,” Axle said.

“When you say Blaise controls the prostitutes, does he pimp them?” Harry asked, sitting up.

“No. He doesn’t control who the boys fuck with, but he does ask for compensation for selling themselves in the club. He watches out for them in the club, but in the private rooms above the club, the boys are on their own,” Viper added.

“The boys also have to be clean, and have updated medial reports to make sure they are disease free,” Tabby said.

“So, what I need to do is have a talk with Blaise to get in,” Harry said.

“Done. You meet with him before the club opens tonight. The bouncer will be expecting you,” Link grinned.

“Anything else you’ve set up for me that I should know about?” Harry smirked at his group.

“No,” Viper replied. “Are you going to visit anyone while you’re here?”

“Not planning on it,” Harry shrugged, looking away from their knowing eyes. “Over the years I’ve distanced myself from my friends. I wanted to stay focused in my training and assignments.” Harry hesitated as he sat at the rowing machine. “There are a couple people I may look up that actually have information on this case though.”

“Like who?” Axle asked.

“Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwart’s, who is also the leader of the Order of the Phoenix...and my two godfathers....maybe,” Harry replied, nervous at the prospect of facing them.

“Want us to go with you?” Axle asked.

“No. I’m a big boy, I don’t need you to hold my hand,” Harry laughed.

 

The rest of the day was spent in the gym and checking out the death eater files. It was soon time for Harry to return to his flat to change for the night...his clothes, and his appearance. As promised he was let in through the back door of the club by a muscle-bound biker, which looked vaguely like Gregory Goyle from Slytherin.

He followed the grunted directions to the upstairs office of the Zabini’s. When he entered the room, he was not surprised to see Blaise Zabini standing amid a rich looking room. Blaise looked about the same in school, looking more cocky in the leather pants, and button down expensive looking silk shirt. He didn’t show any reaction when Blaise raised his wand, then felt the magic sealing the room.

“So why do you need my help?” Blaise asked, leaning his hip against his desk, “and what’s in it for me?”

“We’re looking into the disappearances of the boys that have gone missing, and the recent death eater activity in the area,” Harry replied honestly, sitting down in the leather chair. “As for what you can get out of it . . . well . . . I suppose I can give you a percent of what I make?”

“How much?”

“You’re still the snaky Slytherin aren’t you,” Harry smirked.

“How did you know I was in Slytherin?” Blaise suspiciously asked.

“I have my ways,” Harry shrugged. “Fine. I’ll give you ten percent of what I make.”

“Twenty-five.”

“Twenty percent,” Harry laughed.

“Fine, twenty percent. I didn’t think you’d actually prostitute yourself on this case of yours,” Blaise said, looking Harry over.

“It’s amazing what’s revealed in the heat of passion,” Harry grinned. “I’ll be working the club and the street. Different people, opinions and information.”

“All right then,” Blaise nodded. “The boys are scared and a lot of them haven’t been showing up lately. They’re good for business, I’d like them back,” Blaise sighed. “So is that your actual appearance?” he asked, trying to look at him closer.

“No.”

“Your name?” Blaise asked.

“Ray,” Harry replied.

“Let me guess . . . not your real name either, right?” Blaise smirked.

“No.”

“Okay. I’ll help you out how I can, as long as you keep my involvement out of it . . . including to the Ministry. I may tell them things, but I still don’t trust them. I’ve made a list of certain customers that you should watch closely.”

“Any ideas who this new Dark Lord is?” Harry asked.

“Not much. The only thing I know is that this Dark Lord is a man . . . and has a weakness for young boys.”

“Obviously,” Harry retorted.

Harry looked over the list, then burned the paper with an incendio spell, the names memorized. Blaise then showed him the layout of the club and the rooms upstairs. The rooms were like the room of requirement at Hogwart’s. Once the customer walked through the door, it changed to what the customer liked . . . what they wanted for the night, be it whips, chains, or a soft bed.

Harry stayed in one of the rooms by himself, adding his own special touch, hiding weapons, portkeys, and potions. Once he heard the music coming from downstairs, he checked to make sure his glamour was in place then went to work.

He began the night lounging against the bar, flirting shamelessly with the bartender as he looked out at the crowd. Once he had the attention of his first prospect, he sauntered seductively over to the man, placing himself on his lap.

 

*****

 

“I don’t know how you talked me into this Lucius,” Severus snarled as he looked around the crowded club.

“You needed a night out, Sev,” Draco smirked.

“I get out,” Severus defensively said.

“To a muggle movie or out for ice cream doesn’t count,” Lucius laughed.

“I love her to bits too, Sev, but you need some time to yourself every now and then,” Draco said, smiling to the red-head on the dance floor.

“This isn’t time by myself,” Severus snarked back.

“But the scenery is so much nicer here,” Lucius said eyeing a certain young man on the dance floor.

Severus followed Lucius’ gaze to see a black haired younger man dancing close with another man, a man he recognized at Antony Parkinson. He couldn’t help watching the younger man move, the way his hips moved against Parkinson. Parkinson was obviously enjoying himself seeing the flush to his face, and the way his hand groped the other. The younger man was wearing snug fitting jeans that hung low on his hips, and a button down shirt that was undone, showing pale skin . . . then tanned skin. _‘What the hell?’_ he thought to himself as the boy’s figure shimmered, changing back and forth in appearances.

“Do you like what you see, Sev?” Draco asked, seeing where Severus was looking. “Must be one of the new ones Blaise mentioned. Not bad if you like the scrawny look.”

Severus got up off his chair and went to the edge of the dance floor, leaning against the railing. Before his eyes the man was changing, from the skinny man to a well defined bronzed skin adonis. He wondered why a prostitute would wear such a glamour. He looked higher and met green eyes. _‘Harry?’_ he thought, then started for the dance floor.

 

Harry opened his eyes and met the dark eyes of his one time ex-lover. He could tell that there was instant recognition in those eyes. His heart skipped a beat as their gazes locked. He turned in Parkinson’s arms, pressing close. “Would you like to go somewhere more private?” he seductively asked in the other’s ear.

“How much will it cost me?” Parkinson asked, his hands sliding down Harry’s backside.

“Depends on what you want me to do,” Harry replied as he kissed up and down Parkinson’s neck.

“I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours to start with,” Parkinson huskily replied.

Harry stepped back and gripped Parkinson’s hand, leading him off the dance floor and up the stairs, feeling Seveus’s eyes on him the whole time.

 

“Maybe you can catch him when he comes back down,” Lucius grinned, pulling Severus back to his seat.

“Did he look like anyone you knew Luc?” Severus asked, his eyes now on the empty staircase.

“No one familiar to me. Why?”

“It kind of looked like . . . ” Severus began.

“Like who,” Lucius asked.

“Like Harry,” Severus replied quietly.

“Harry would not be selling himself Severus. He’s almost as wealthy as the Malfoy family,” Lucius said.

“Perhaps,” Severus sighed. “I’m going to head home. You two can stay.”

 

Lucius watched his old friend leave, before turning to his son. “Do you think it was Potter?” Draco asked.

“Why, after all this time, would Potter be here? Severus looked for him for years and could find no trace of him,” Lucius replied.

“Didn’t look like him. The guy was nice looking . . . although Potter used to be too if I remember correctly, but it didn’t look like Potter at all. The guy had a scar on the one side of his face, and had grey eyes that were glazed over like he was stoned,” Draco said, “Potter was too saintly for that nonsense.”

“The eyes could be glamoured. As for the scar, it has been five years. Harry’s friends said he looked quite upset before he left for auror training. He might have turned to drugs to help him forget whatever was troubling him,” Lucius replied.

“Hello Drake, Lucius,” Blaise greeted, motioning to the waiter as he sat down with them. “Having a good time?”

“We see your new boys out there blending in quite well,” Lucius grinned, nodding in thanks for his drink that the waiter brought over.

“Yes, three new boys came to me this week. I like to get them off the street out there. A lot safer in here,” Blaise replied.

“It’s still amazing that these young people would sell themselves like that,” Lucius said.

“Well, a lot of them started young. It’s the only life they know. They need the money to support their families, to live, or to buy the latest drug. There are also the select few that enjoy the pleasures of the flesh,” Blaise added grinning.

“We noticed a black haired boy earlier,” Draco hinted, “he should bring you a lot of money. Left with Parkinson about half hour ago upstairs.”

“Yes,” Blaise hesitated, “he came to me today. Said he was new in town and wanted to work here a couple nights a week.”

“Where’s he from?” Draco asked.

“Didn’t say,” Blaise shrugged, looking out at the dance floor.

“So if we wanted to ask for him, what would be his name?” Lucius asked.

“Ray,” Blaise replied, then got up. “I should actually tell the medi-wizard to be ready for him. Parkinson is a real prick with the boys.”

“So why let him come here?” Draco asked.

“Simple . . . money. He pays well, and the boys are warned,” Blaise said, then left them.

“He’s hiding something,” Draco said.

“I got that impression also,” Lucius agreed.

 

The two of them stayed at the club, renewing old acquaintances, keeping an eye on the back staircase. Soon before the club closed, they left. The dark haired boy did not come back down.

 

After Parkinson left, Harry lay in the tub, the healing salts he put in the water soothing his body. Parkinson had been rough . . . not the worst, but damn close. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as the water healed and sealed the welts on his back from the whip and healed the tears inside of him from when he was roughly penetrated . . . unprepared. It was not all in vain though, as he did find out that Parkinson was a supporter of this new Dark Lord, by the ragged comment that got Harry’s attention. ‘He will like breaking you in.’

Once he felt that his body was healed enough where he was comfortable again, he got out of the tub, dressed, then left out the back entrance, reassuring the bouncer that he was okay.

He went ‘home’ and left a message for the chief. His cover may be compromised. He knew that Severus recognized him . . . could see through his glamour. He hoped that no one else was able to.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Severus sat in front of the fire, a bottle of firewhiskey half empty at his side, his thoughts going back to five years ago.

The feel and taste of Harry that night.

The best night of his life.

The overheard conversation about the Gryffindor bet.

Then the conversation with Ron Weasley eight months after telling Harry to get out of his life.

“Have you heard from Harry, Professor?” Ron had asked.

“No. Why should I have? He got what he wanted,” Severus sneered.

“You mean . . . he did sleep with you graduation night?” Ron asked.

“I’m sure while he was spending his winnings, he was laughing his bloody arse off,” Severus snidely said.

“Professor . . . Severus, he told us he didn’t do anything with you. Said you two talked the whole night,” Ron quietly said. “Is that who . . . ”

“Yes, he’s the one,” Severus said, the realization of what he did sinking in.

He then had flooed Albus to come down where Severus finally talked about that night to his friend. How he lost his heart to the bloody boy who lived.  
“Have you heard from Harry?” Severus had asked.

“Not for almost two months now,” Albus replied.

 

He had waited two to three months until he could move more freely to search for Harry. To try to explain why he had let him go. He tried for the next two years, but could find no clues to where Harry had disappeared to.

 

“Father,” a small voice said at his side, breaking his maudlin musings.

Severus opened his arms for the four year old girl to climb onto his lap. “You should still be sleeping Alex,” he said kissing the smooth forehead, putting his arm around her back.

“Couldn’t sleep no more,” Alex tiredly replied. “Did you find a man?” she innocently asked.

“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about, Imp?” he softly asked.

“Uncle Drake said you were going to look for a man to warm your bed. Can’t you use a spell to warm it up Father?” she asked.

“Yes, I can Imp,” Severus smirked, inwardly thinking he was going to have a talk with Draco to watch what he said in front of his daughter.

“Can we have ice cream for breakfast?” Alex asked, smiling up at him.

Severus looked into the green eyes so much like her other father’s and couldn’t help but laugh. “Nice try, Alex. How about some real food first?”

“Ice cream is real food,” she grinned.

Severus stood up holding Alex in his arms. He tightened his arms around her. “Love you Alexandra Snape,” he softly said.

“Love you too, Sev’rus Snape,” she mockingly replied, then burst out in giggles when Severus started to tickle her sides.

After Severus thoroughly tickled his daughter, he helped her bathe and dress, then gave her one of her books to look through while he had a quick shower.

 

A few hours later Molly Weasley was surprised to see Severus and Alexandra walk out of the fireplace. “Well, this is a nice surprise,” she smiled in greeting, opening her arms for Alex to come into.

“Hello, Molly,” Severus said, “thought we’d come for a visit.”

“Is Aunt Gin here?” Alex asked.

“She’s out back with Neville and the twins. Why don’t you go out and say hello,” Molly suggested. “She’s growing up so fast,” she sighed, watching Alex skip out of the house, then turned back to look at Severus. “Now . . . why are you really here Severus. Not that I mind, it’s just that you usually let us know before hand.”

“I may be losing my mind,” Severus grimly said, sitting down and leaning his head in his hands.

“You’re the sanest person I know, Severus,” she smiled, pouring them both some tea. “Now what brought this on?”

“Last night Draco and Lucius took me to a club in Knockturn Alley . . . apparently trying to help me find a man to warm up my bed,” he smirked. “That’s what Alex told me this morning.”

“Why would she say something like that?”

“Draco. He needs to watch what he says in front of her I think,” he grinned. “Anyway, there was this young man that was wearing a glamour, and I could see past that. Molly, I would bet my life that it was Harry. Those eyes of his I have not seen on anyone else.”

“Except for Alex,” she said. “But why a glamour?”

“I don’t know, but he was . . . working,” Severus replied hesitating on the ‘working’.

“Working?” Molly asked.

“He was prostituting himself Molly.”

“No!” she said, shaking her head. “Harry would never . . . are you sure it was him?”

“Our eyes met. There was recognition in them.”

“What are you going to do Severus?”

“That’s why I came here. I was wondering if you would take care of Alex for the week while I check this out. It may not be Harry, but I need to know for sure.”

“We were all going to go camping for the week. Alex is welcome to come along,” she said.

“Camping?” Severus smirked.

“Arthur. He’s been talking to muggles again. Wants to ‘rough’ it in the wilderness,” she laughed.

“Who’s all going?”

“All of us, including the grandchildren.”

“Should be . . . busy,” he grinned.

“Yes, but Alex will enjoy herself and everyone will keep an eye out for her.”

“Thank you, Molly. I would like to keep this quiet for now. I don’t want Alex to overhear anything until I find some answers first.”

 

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon with Alex at the Burrow, talking with the Weasley’s that were there. He would have scoffed at himself if he thought he’d be doing this five years ago, but his daughter seemed to soften his snarky edges, making him more . . . Weasley friendly. Molly had personally asked Alex if she wanted to go camping with them. At a nod from her father, Alex was excitingly asking question upon question on what they were going to do on this trip.

When it was time for Severus to go, Alex walked with him to the fireplace where he would floo back to Hogwart’s. “Be good, Imp,” he smiled, bending down to her level.

Alex put both her small hands on the sides of his face. “You too,” she grinned, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Love you, Alex,” he laughed, hugging her, “and no ice cream for breakfast.”

“I can’t help what they give to me to eat, Father,” she replied mischievously. “Don’t forget to spell your bed warm.”

“I won’t,” he replied, stepping back, then looked to Molly who was watching them. “Thank you, Molly.”

“Let me know Severus,” she said.

With a nod to his head, Severus flooed back to Hogwart’s

 

*****

 

While Severus and Alex were enjoying ice cream cones at the Burrow, Albus was greeting his guest that he was expecting.

Harry came through the fireplace, looking around the room to see if there were others’ there, then to Albus. “Hello, Albus,” he grinned.

“Harry?” Albus asked coming forward.

“Does the room have silencing charms on them like I requested?” Harry asked. Albus nodded his head, then Harry sat down and dropped the glamour.

“Harry. It’s so good to see you,” Albus smiled, looking over the once gangly teen, “you’ve grown.”

“It has been five years,” Harry laughed.

“Why didn’t you keep in contact, Harry? We’ve been worried about you.”

“I needed to get on with my life. I’m sorry I worried you, but I couldn’t come back.”

“And now?”

“I’m here for a short time, and no one else knows that I am here.”

“So where have you been?” Albus asked.

“What I’m about to tell you must remain within this room,” Harry said. Albus bowed his head in agreement. “I did immediately start my auror training when I left here that day. Put my all into it. My strengths, my skills, my powers all grew. After six months of intensive training, I was approached to join a special unit of aurors . . . the best of the best. The Ministry doesn’t even know who’s in this unit. I am basically an undercover operative, called in for special cases.”

“And that’s where you’ve been all these years?” Albus asked.

“Yes, and most of the time I love my job. I’m not known as Harry Potter, the-saviour-of-the-wizarding world.”

“And what brings you back now?”

“That’s part of the reason I’ve come to talk to with you. You seem to know things that not many others do,” Harry grinned.

“Anything you need, Harry,” Albus replied.

“I’m working on a case where young men are being kidnaped, abused, tortured, and are essentially used as human guinea pigs for potions and hexes.”

“I’ve heard of a few different cases lately about men missing. The Ministry is keeping it quiet,” Albus said. “There’s also been several accounts of death eaters coming out of the wood work again.”

“Yes, apparently, there’s a new ‘Dark Lord’ that likes to play with his toys before he kills them,” Harry sighed. “Any information that you can share would be helpful.”

“We have found out that the potions master that this ‘Dark Lord’ has found is from Russia, named Kozlova. Apparently this person is a confidant, and participates in the torture,” Albus stated.

“Does Severus know of this man?”

“Woman,” Albus corrected. “This potions master is a witch. He has heard of her, and said that she was barbaric, unskilled and likes using her wand too much when mixing potions.”

“Foolish wand waving,” Harry smirked, quoting part of Severus’s opening speech in his first year. “Have there been any disappearances from here?”

“No. The Professors and myself have stressed that the students walk in groups outside of the school.”

“I don’t think you need to worry overly much yet, the young men that have been taken range from eighteen to twenty-two years of age . . . that’s been documented.”

“Are you going to see anyone while you’re here Harry? I know that Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley’s would like to see you . . . as well as Severus,” Albus hinted.

“Maybe after the case is over . . . if I don’t get called in on another assignment. I don’t want anyone to blow my cover if they come to seek me out. I miss them too, Albus, but I’ve been busy and have gotten on with my life,” Harry smiled.

“And Severus?” Albus asked.

“What about him?” Harry asked, his smile dimming.

“He misses you Harry.”

“He made his choice Albus. I’d like to think I would have made him happy, but it was a mistake. He made that blatantly clear to me.”

“There’s something you should know Harry about Severus and what happened . . . ” Albus began.

Harry held up his hand, and shook his head. “No, Albus. Please. I don’t want to know. It still hurts,” he sighed. He then got up off the very comfortable starry chair. “I need to go. I have a meeting about the case with the rest of the unit.”

“Keep in touch, Harry,” Albus said coming around to shake his hand.

“I’ll make a point to see you before I leave. If anyone asks . . . tell them . . . I’m happy, and still breathing. When I have time, I will sit down and write them a letter. I still have Hedwig, and I am sure she would like to start delivering more letters again.”

“They’d rather see you, Harry,” Albus kindly said.

“I’ll try. No promises,” Harry said. “I’ll check back with you to see if there’s any new information later in the week.”

 

After Harry left, he went to his flat to ready himself for the night. He was going to work on the street tonight to talk more with the street walkers. He rolled a few joints with the wizard weed, adding a little something extra to it in hopes that the men would like some. 

He waited until the sun went down, then went to stand among the others, easily blending in with them. The other prostitutes remembering him . . . and his weed, came up to talk with him while flirting with the patrons of Knockturn Alley that walked by. He smiled to himself as most of the men partook of the weed, knowing as they inhaled, the special addition to it would able the unit to track them if they were taken. Unfortunately, the dry ingredient added lasted a week at the most. He was hoping to be taken himself by then.

 

Severus had gone into the club looking for the glamoured Harry, and waited for several hours, until he finally decided to try another night, when there was no sign of him. He was walking down main street when he caught a shimmery form talking to the other men, passing a rolled smoke back and forth. His nose easily picked up the sweeter smell of wizard weed.

He stepped back into the shadows, watching them across the street. He saw the black haired youth flick his hair back from his face, and his breath hitched when he saw the lightening bolt scar on the glamoured forehead. He was about to step out of his hiding place to approach when a blonde haired man in leather approached Harry, leading him over to a darkened store front.

 

Harry draped his arms around Axle’s shoulder’s, pressing the front of his body close. “Hey there baby, want a good time?” he grinned.

Axle put his arms around Harry’s back, his hand running down his hip. “You couldn’t handle me, Raven,” he replied by Harry’s ear. “Anything new?”

“Talked with Dumbledore at Hogwart’s,” Harry began, before turning them so that Axle’s back was pressed against the wall, “found out this Dark Lord is using a Russian potions master by the name of Kozlova.”

“Any disappearances from the school?” Axle asked, then gasped in surprise when Harry’s hand cupped his cock through his pants. “Raven,” he warned.

“What? Got to make it look like you’re buying,” Harry softly laughed. 

“Chief said you may be compromised?” Axle asked, his hips moving forward on their own volition.

“Severus Snape saw through my glamour last night. I know he recognized me when our eyes met.”

“I’ve read his file,” Axle hoarsely said. “Will that be a problem?”

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t want much to do with me,” Harry said, unzipping Axle’s pants.

“Gods,” Axle moaned when Harry began to stroke his cock. “Is that who you’ve been running from?” he asked trying to gain control of the situation again.

Harry looked up. “He’s the main reason,” he replied in a tone that said he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Did you know he’s standing across the street right now?” Axle asked glancing past Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, hasn’t been there that long though.”

“How’re you going to play it? Tell him the truth?” Axle asked, closing his eyes as Harry’s talented hand worked up and down his length.

“No, not right away. Did you happen to bring more of the laced weed with you?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“I’ll hand you some money later, making it look like I’m restocking my drug habit.”

“Fuck . . . Ray . . . you . . . need to . . . faster,” Axle panted.

“Thought I couldn’t handle you, Axe?” Harry teased.

“Fuck you,” Axle hissed, then moaned out loud when Harry had knelt in front of him to take his cock in his mouth.

 

Severus stood back and watched as Harry knelt down, knowing that he was blowing the guy. He couldn’t help the memory that crept up on him . . . how it felt to be in that warm mouth, the lips moving up and down his length.

After the blonde man released down Harry’s throat, he saw him try to kiss Harry on the mouth, and was surprised when Harry turned his cheek. He saw money change hands, and Harry pocket a pouch of what he presumed was drugs in his side pocket.

 

“You done for the night, Raven?” Axle asked, pocketing the money.

“Yeah, I’m going to head back to the flat. Four boys had some of the laced weed, so make sure you track them at Headquarters,” Harry quietly said.

“Want me to walk back with you?” Axle asked, motioning to Snape with his eyes who still stood in the shadows.

“No. Might as well get it over with,” Harry sighed.

“Take care, Raven. If you need to talk, I’ll be here,” Axle said, then turned and left Harry standing under the street lanterns.

Harry drew out a rolled joint and lit the end, drawing in deep, letting the sweet smoke soothe his throat. He slowly started walking and was not surprised to feel strong arms wrap around his chest and waist, the distinct feel of Severus against his back, making him moan. His hand went to guide Severus’s hand over his drug-induced erection. “And what would be your pleasure tonight?” he seductively asked, placing his hand over Severus’s on his cock, while the other slipped behind him to rub against the others’ growing hardness.

“Just what the bloody hell are you up to Potter?” Severus hissed by Harry’s ear.

“You must be mistaken. The names Ray.”

“Why the glamour, Harry?” Severus asked, ignoring Harry’s previous reply. He moved his hand up from Harry’s erection to place it on his waist. “Why are you hiding?”

Harry sagged against Severus and removed his hand from behind him, trying to step away from him. “Let me go, Professor,” he quietly said.

“Not until you tell me why you are selling yourself as a common whore, Harry.”

“The names Ray. I don’t go by that other name anymore,” he replied. “Now if you’re not interested in some of me, I really must be going. Just forget you saw me Professor. Why you are concerned for one of your past mistakes is beyond me,” he sneered.

“Harry,” Severus began, letting Harry go. “We need to talk.”

“No, Professor . . . we don’t,” Harry replied looking over his shoulder before walking away. Harry brought his hand up to comb back the hair from his face with his fingers, and was not surprised when he noticed them shaking.


	5. Chapter Four

The next night Harry went to the club, not overly enthusiastic about being there, feeling tired from the lack of sleep the night before. He noticed a few men paying particular close attention to him, with lust, greediness, and curiosity. He caught the grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy looking at him in speculation across the bar. The blonde brow raised in question as he moved his chair back. Harry tilted his head in question where Lucius gave a small nod in return.

“Why not?” Harry smirked to himself, then walked over to the table where Lucius sat with three other known death eaters.

“Hi. Mind if I join you?” Harry asked, looking at Lucius.

“Could always use company like yours . . . Ray, is it?” Lucius asked. Harry nodded. “Would you like a drink?”

Harry ran his hands down his calf skinned thighs then straddled Lucius’s lap. “I’ll have whatever you’re having, beautiful,” he smiled.

“Don’t pass him up Malfoy,” Parkinson sneered who sat across from him. “He’s a hot one, that one.”

Lucius felt Ray tense on his lap, then leaned in to kiss the side of his neck. “So where are you from Ray?” he quietly asked by Harry’s ear.

“Here and there,” Harry shrugged moving his hips forward on Lucius’s lap.

Lucius reached up to card his fingers through the front of Harry’s hair, seeing the bare forehead, then looked into the hazy grey eyes.

“So . . . what do you say Lucius?” Parkinson asked, “are you willing to come back?”

“And what is his cause? Why should I join another Dark Lord?” Lucius asked, running his hand up and down Ray’s back, while fingers were running through his hair, lips on his neck. He sensed that Ray was listening intently to the conversation around him as he tried to entice him.

“To avenge Lord Voldemort’s death, to rid our world of mudblood filth,” Cornelius Fudge replied.

“And do you think you’ll be so lucky to talk your way out of Azkaban next time Fudge, if you are caught. Although it was rather amusing seeing you try to hide that dark mark on your arm,” Lucius chuckled.

“He will stand by me,” Fudge confidently said.

“Who is this ‘Lord?” Lucius asked, gripping Harry’s writhing hips still. “I’d like to know who I would be pledging my allegiance to.”

“Nicholis Riddle,” Karkaroff replied, a past death eater that used to be Headmaster of the wizarding school, Durmstrang.

“Riddle?” Lucius asked, surprised.

“Voldemort’s younger brother. They were separated when the parents were killed,” Karkaroff replied. “Nicholis was sent to Russia.”

“I am intrigued about this ‘Lord’. There’s nothing I’d like more than to rid the wizarding world of the muggle filth contaminating our schools. Set up an audience with him next week . . . if he is willing,” Lucius instructed.

“It’s as soft as I had imagined,” Harry whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair, his mind still taking in all the new information that was being said around him.

“Ah . . . Severus,” Lucius greeted, feeling Ray stiffen in his arms. “I’m surprised to see you out again.”

“Hello, Lucius,” Severus said, nodding to the others. “I trust I’m not interrupting anything?”

“Not at all,” Lucius smirked, running his hand down Ray’s back. “Just sampling some of what the club has to offer. You want a taste, Severus? We haven’t shared in years.”

“Perhaps I could take him away for a dance while you conclude your business,” Severus said.

“Ray, why don’t you dance with Severus here, then we’ll take you upstairs after I finish here,” Lucius suggested. Harry began to climb off of Lucius’ lap when his head was brought back down by Lucius’ hand at the nape of his neck. “Don’t be too hasty Potter,” he whispered so only Harry could hear.

Harry met Lucius’ eyes, ‘not a word,’ he mouthed to the blonde. Seeing Lucius’ nod of agreement, he turned to walk to the dance floor, Severus’ warm hand on his back.

“So are you high enough to let a Professor fuck you into the mattress Pott—Ray?” Severus sneered as he drew Harry into his arms. “It’s what you’re good at now, isn’t it?”

Harry pressed himself closer to Severus. “I’m told I am,” he defiantly said, looking into Severus’s eyes.

“What happened Harry?” Severus asked, reverting back to Harry’s actual name.

“Why do you care, Professor? When we went our separate ways, you didn’t give a shit....why the sudden concern?”

“You were a student of mine...a friend.”

“Friends don’t do that to each other,” Harry sighed, trying to pull away.

“I don’t think so,” Severus said, pulling Harry back to him. “You owe me, Potter.”

“Oh. And how do you figure that?” Harry glared.

“Well, you did win your little Gryffindor wager didn’t you? You shagged the greasy git Potions Master. So tell me...did you spend all your winnings in one place?” Severus asked, knowing the truth, but wanting to hear Harry’s defense.

“What are you talking about, Snape? I didn’t win anything. You know what? This isn’t worth it. I don’t need the money from you that bad,” Harry angrily said, trying to disentangle himself form Severus’s arms.

“Not so fast Harry,” Severus said. “I want what you’re selling. If you don’t, that little group of death eaters will find out who you actually are,” he threatened.

Harry matched Severus’s glare. “You’re still the unfeeling fucking git, aren’t you? Fine you get an hour of my time, then leave me the fuck alone,” he added, leading Snape to the back stairs.

At the door Harry waited for Severus to step through, then was surprised in what the room showed. A large bed was in the middle of the room, with lit candles floating around it, giving the room a soft romantic glow.

While Harry was looking around the room, Severus sat on the edge of the bed. “Strip. I want to see you,” Severus ordered. “Oh, and lose the glamour.”

Harry stood about a foot from the bed, meeting Severus’s eyes as he slowly drew the shirt over his head, the gold hoops in his nipples bright against his tanned skin. His hands slowly unlaced the ties at the front of his pants, spreading the material for Severus to see that he was wearing nothing underneath. 

Once Harry was completely naked he stood before Severus, his cock hardening as Severus’s eyes lustfully looked up and down his body. “Aren’t you a bit overdressed Snape?” he asked placing his hand around his cock.

“Stroke yourself,” Severus huskily said as he slowly undressed himself. “Prepare yourself to be fucked Potter.”

Harry couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips as he stroked his length, then slipped a lubricated finger inside himself. He watched through heavy lidded eyes Severus stroking his own cock in time with his own. He licked his lips as he saw the head glistening with pre-cum.

Severus was achingly hard as he watched Harry pleasure himself. He stood up when he saw that Harry was about to cum, and gripped the base of his cock. “Not yet,” he quietly said. “On the bed, face down,” he ordered.

Harry lay facedown on the bed, and soon felt the mattress dip down behind him. His hips were lifted and a hand pushed his upper back down, his forehead leaning on his forearms. He felt the tip of Severus’s cock at his entrance, then cried out when Severus thrust deep and hard. He couldn’t stop the few tears from escaping from the forceful, emotionless way he was being fucked from behind.

Severus could not believe after five years that Harry was beneath him again. His cock buried balls-deep in the tight heat. His hands slid up Harry’s back, his fingers caressing the raven tattoo on the upper back. His one hand slipped up the back of Harry’s neck, his fingers tangling in the hair to pull him up. _‘Oh, gods . . . what have I done?’_ he thought to himself, seeing Harry’s eyes squeezed shut, a wet trail of tears running down his cheeks.

He stilled his hips, then slowly pulled out. “Turn around Harry,” he softly said.

Harry kept his eyes closed and spread his legs, hooking his one leg behind Severus’ thigh. His hands gripped the sheets at his sides when Severus entered him again.

Severus set a slow steady rhythm, thrusting shallow and slow as his hands familiarized himself with Harry’s body. He looked down Harry’s stomach and then saw the tattoo at Harry’s hip, holding back a choked cry as he saw the snake squeezing the heart. His fingers traced the tattoo as his hips stilled.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt the tender touch on his hip. He put his hand over Severus’, guiding it to his cock, their joined hands slowly stroking the length. His other hand slid up Severus’ arm to the side of his face to have him look down at him.

“Harry,” Severus hoarsely said, closing his eyes.

Harry placed his finger over Severus’ lips. “Please . . . just don’t,” Harry said pulling him down for a kiss.

Severus tried to put all the love he felt for Harry in his kisses and touch. His hand stroked the side of his face, wiping the tears away as his thrusts quickened. “Gods . . . you feel so . . . good, Harry,” he huskily said against Harry’s lips.

Harry could feel his and Severus climaxes approaching. He tightened around Severus’s cock, then threw his head back as he let himself go.

Severus grinded into him, moaning against Harry’s neck as he erupted inside. After his breathing became less ragged, he drew back, slipping out of him. He lay on his back, pulling Harry to his side. “Come back with me Harry,” he softly said, stroking Harry’s back.

Harry placed a kiss against Severus’ neck then pulled himself up. He did a wandless cleansing spell then began to slowly dress while Severus still lay on the bed. “I can’t.”

“Why not? There’s so much to tell you . . . ” Severus began.

Harry finished dressing and looked longingly down at Severus. “I can’t because . . . I need someone who won’t jump to conclusions . . . someone that after a night spent making love won’t turn around and say it was a mistake,” Harry hoarsely said. “So, please, don’t come looking for me anymore. Harry Potter doesn’t exist anymore,” he added turning to leave before he returned to Severus’ arms.

Severus was silent as Harry went through the reasons to not come back. “I’m not giving up Harry,” he vowed to the empty room.

Harry left, his heart breaking again, and made his way down the backstairs to leave the club. As he was turning a darkened corner of the staircase, he was pulled against a man’s chest. He put up a bit of a struggle, then his nose and mouth were covered with a drugged cloth. Just before he passed out, he felt the familiar pull of a portkey being activated.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Severus still lay in bed an hour later, planning on talking with Blaise . . . threaten his life if necessary to find out more on Harry . . . or Ray. He was just buttoning up his shirt when the door burst open and a wand was pointed at his chest from the blonde that he recognized from the night before.

“Where is he?” Axle asked, not glancing behind him when Link and Viper stepped up to his side, their wands raised.

“Where is who?” Severus calmly asked.

“Raven,” Viper replied, “he was portkeyed out of the club, and he was not alone.”

“And who is this Raven?” Severus asked slipping on his jacket.

“Harry,” Axle replied. 

Viper saw the confused and concerned look on Severus’s face. “You better sit down,” he said lowering his wand.

“Raven, or Harry as you know him was working undercover for a very elite special ops assignment.”

“Harry is an auror?” Severus asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yes, the best,” Axle supplied, “for almost five years.”

“So he was posing as a prostitute to get information?” Severus asked, “that’s why the glamour?”

“He had to look unrecognizable, and younger. Did you see him talk or interact with anyone tonight?” Axle asked.

“Yes, he was with Lucius Malfoy, Cornelius Fudge, Karkaroff, and Parkinson. Lucius is on the light side . . . not the others though,” Severus replied.

“Get them and bring them here, as quietly as possible,” Axle instructed to Link and Viper.

Link and Viper soon rounded them up using a whispered imperius curse and brought them to the room . . . all except Parkinson. When the curse was lifted, Karkaroff and Fudge were bound together. Lucius was let free with the aurors knowing his role as a spy.

Lucius had told them of the conversation that they had at the table when Harry was sitting on his lap, relaying the news on the new Dark Lord.

“Where is Riddle?” Link asked, coming face to face with Karkaroff.

“Fuck you,” Karkaroff sneered spitting at Link, then was spitting blood after Link retaliated by punching him in the face.

“I will repeat . . . where is Riddle?” Link asked.

The two death eaters remained silent, glaring defiantly at those around them. The three aurors looked at each other in silent agreement, then grasped Severus’s, Lucius’s, and the bound captives to portkey to their headquarters.

 

Harry woke up groggy and disorientated, his arms restrained by leather straps above his head. He felt the hard wood beneath him as he looked around the room. There were men chained to the walls or in cages snarling back and forth at each other. He tugged at his arms then looked down in alarm when he couldn’t feel his legs. 

He looked up when he heard the heavy door of his cell open to see an older women, her hair tightly bound in a bun at her nape. She was a tall women, her posture straight on her rail-thin body. Her beady amber eyes looked over his body before meeting his.

“So, how are you feeling? Any feeling in your legs?” she asked, poking at his naked thigh.

“What did you do to me?” Harry groggily asked.

“I have been brewing a special potion, and you are the lucky winner to first try it out. It causes paralysis in the legs. Nicholis wanted something to stop the boys running from him, so he requested I brew something to stop them. So . . . no feeling there?” she asked again, poking his knee.

Harry didn’t say anything, but grew alarmed when she picked up a long knife. His arms and upper body tensed as the shooting pain went up from his leg. “Fuck!” he hissed out through gritted teeth.

“Hmmm...you need more I think,” she cheerily said, as she held up a long needle, the syringe full with a black fluid, the knife still embedded deeply into his leg.

She plunged the needle into his thigh, and watched as the black fluid seeped out of the clear syringe. She then left him for about fifteen minutes, then came back to check him. She pulled out the knife from his thigh and plunged it into the other, for him to tense again.

After the fourth time, he finally succumbed to unconsciousness, the hoop in his ear warming as the locator activated.

 

He hazily came to awareness for a brief time when he felt strong arms holding him close, as he heard fighting going on around him. He let his eyes slide closed as he buried his face in the familiar comforting neck.

 

He woke up in a room he’s not seen in years, then smiled when Madame Pomfrey came into the room. When he had defeated Voldemort, he had been placed in this private room in the infirmary, to be away from prying eyes, heavily guarded by the stern medi-witch.

“It’s about time you graced us with your presence, Potter,” Pomfrey teased.

“How long . . . ” he began hoarsely, his mouth and throat dry.

“You’ve been out for a week, and no . . . no one knows you are here yet. Your auror unit had requested that you have no visitors. Only ones that were allowed were Severus, Albus, and myself, along with the aurors. They’ve all been quite worried about you,” Pomfrey said, handing him a glass of water.

“Thank you, Poppy,” Harry said, after drinking down the water. He tried to move his legs, and found he couldn’t. He flipped the covers back to look at them. They were still there, now with four new scars standing out brightly against his skin.

Pomfrey touched his legs, moving lower to his feet. “Can you feel anything Harry?” she kindly asked.

“They feel . . . heavy,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Pomfrey traced her fingernail down the bottom of his foot. “I can faintly feel that. Good thing I’m not too ticklish, huh?”

Pomfrey smiled in relief and placed the blanket over his legs again. “There is no permanent damage Harry. You are lucky you have gained an immunity to some poisons from the basilisk and snake bite. I am confident you will get feeling in them again and will be walking, but I don’t know how long it will take for your body to purge the toxins that are put in your body.”

Just then the door opened to have his whole unit enter, including the chief. “You know . . . if you wanted a holiday Raven, you just had to ask,” the chief grinned.

“Thanks chief,” Harry laughed. “So what happened? Did we catch the bad guy?”

“Riddle was holed up in an abandoned warehouse in Scotland. There were wards around the place that blocked the locator in your earring so we couldn’t read you right away,” Axle said.

“We’re going to have to improve on that,” Link added.

“We found the place when Fudge gave us the location,” Viper said.

“He was a stubborn bastard that one,” Tabby laughed.

“Was?” Harry asked.

“When we apparated there, we used Fudge and Karakoff as shields in front of us. They were killed by other death eaters when we arrived,” the chief said.

“And Riddle?” Harry asked.

“Dead,” Axle grinned, “he was resisting arrest.”

“They’re not any more Riddles around, are there?” Harry asked. He was quite sick of dealing with that family.

“No, he was the last in line,” the chief replied.

“What about the other men that were taken?” Harry asked.

“There were twelve other men in various stages of experiments. They were quarantined at St. Mungo’s until they can be healed. When the ones in the cages were released, they went after the Russian. It was not a pretty sight,” Tabby stated.

“So what now?” Harry sighed leaning his head back on the pillow.

“You can stay here to recuperate,” the chief said.

“But, Sir . . . ” Harry began.

“That’s an order, Raven,” the chief sternly said, curving the one side of his mouth up to soften the order. “Then you can come back to aggravate me into an early grave.”

“Look forward to it, chief,” Harry smirked.

The others around him talked more of the case, their voices quieting when they saw that Harry had fallen asleep. They stepped out of the room to see Albus and Severus talking with Pomfrey. “He’s asleep,” Axle said to them.

“Albus, it’s good to see you again,” the chief smiled.

“It’s good to see you too, Aiden,” Albus smiled, clasping the other’s hand in both of his.

“Aiden?” Viper asked.

“So that’s his name,” Axle smirked.

“Shut it or I’ll put you on snake duty at headquarters,” the chief warned.

“So he will be staying here?” Albus asked, motioning to the now closed door.

“Yes, he needs to face some of his demons,” the chief said. “Make him listen to you, Professor Snape. He deserves happiness and I have a feeling you can give that to him.”

“Just don’t hurt him again, or I’ll kick your ass,” Axle warned, then left the infirmary followed closely by the others.

Severus stood at the private room door of the infirmary, took a deep fortifying breath, then went through, closing it behind him. He silently went to the bed, looking worriedly at the bruises and abrasions on Harry’s face and upper body. He slipped off his outer robe and shoes and carefully lay on the bed beside Harry, his head resting on his shoulder. He rested his hand lightly on Harry’s stomach, then gave a soft sigh of relief when he felt Harry’s arm go around his back while he slept.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Severus had let himself sleep for a few hours in Harry’s arms, then carefully got off the bed. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “I love you, Harry Potter,” he quietly said.

“Hmmm . . . Sev’rus,” Harry sighed in his sleep, reaching up for another kiss, not hearing Severus’ declaration of love.

He returned the kiss, then reluctantly left the room. He had classes to teach, and a daughter to get out of bed to spend the morning with Flitwick. Over the years the Professors and friends had been a tremendous help looking after his daughter when he taught. It helped that he had Draco who also taught potions to the younger years, giving him time with Alexandra.

 

Harry had woken up missing the warmth that was beside him before. He pulled the covers up still smelling Severus on them, then fell back into a potion induced sleep.

 

He woke up again later in the day and sensed someone sitting on the bed beside him, before he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see a little girl sitting cross-legged beside him in blue jeans and a Chudley Cannon’s sweatshirt, her waist length black hair pulled back into a single braid. “Hello,” he hesitantly smiled, looking at the girls face.

“Hello. Boy, you sleep lots,” she grinned. “You must be special to get your own room.”

“I guess I was tired,” Harry smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Alex Snape, but father calls me Imp, or Alexandra when I do something wrong. He calls me that a lot,” she grinned.

“How old are you?” Harry asked, wondering why this little girl had Severus’ last name.

“I am four and half years old . . . or around that. My birthday’s in March. When’s yours?”

“July,” Harry replied. _‘My gods, why didn’t anyone tell me,’_ he thought to himself as he sat up to get a better look at her.

“Are you my daddy?” she innocently asked, “because I heard Poppy call you Harry and my daddy’s name was Harry, and you have the same eyes as me.”

“Does your father know that you are here?” Harry asked, not sure on how to answer the rather blunt question.

“No. Grandpa Alby was supposed to watch me, but Peeves was up to no good again, so I snuck away. I saw father kiss you this morning. He never kisses anyone . . . well besides me. He kisses me a lot,” she smiled.

“Alex,” Harry said, placing his hand on her knee to stop her rambling. “I honestly don’t know if I am your daddy. I need to talk to Severus first.”

“Okay. If you’re not, will you help father keep his bed warm?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I might be in this bed for a while,” Harry replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

“Do you think you’ll walk again? I can help you if you want me to.”

“I’ll remember that,” Harry grinned.

“Do you like ice cream?”

“Yes,” he replied, laughing at the sudden switch of topics.

“I love ice cream, but father won’t let me have it for breakfast. My favorite kind is strawberry. What’s yours?” she asked.

“I like all kinds.”

“You must have a favorite,” she grinned.

“Hmmm . . . then I would have to say chocolate,” he answered.

“Chocolate’s good. Father likes vanilla. That’s so boring,” she dramatically sighed, rolling her eyes.

“It’s good with chocolate syrup on it though, and maybe some sprinkles,” Harry suggested.

“And gummi bears? I love gummi bears. Grandpa Alby has a jar of them in his office. Minni thinks he’s barmy for eating something called gummi bears. I think it’s better than the lemon drops though. I heard they have calming potions in them . . . or maybe that’s why his eyes are so twinkly all the time, all that sugar that’s in them.”

“Never thought of that,” Harry laughed. “You have to watch out for the tea he’s always offering too. He uses calming potions in that too. And one time he put in some laughing potion in the tea. That was the only time I saw Filch laugh.”

“I don’t really like tea, but I do like the cookies he has with them though,” she laughed.

 

“She’s telling your secrets, Albus,” Minerva grinned, whispering as the two of them stood at the open door. “Do you think it was wise for Harry to meet his daughter this soon?”

“He wouldn’t listen, so . . . ” Albus started.

“Bring the chatterbox to him,” she finished. “Severus will not be happy you did this.”

“I can’t help it if Alex got away from me again,” Albus replied, his eyes twinkling from all that sugar.

 

“Are you really an aury?” Alex asked, leaning her chin on her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees.

“An aury?” Harry asked.

“A wizard police man,” she replied.

“Oh, yes, I am.”

“Is that how you got hurt?”

“Yes, but I’ll be okay. Poppy said I’ll be walking in no time.”

“Did those earrings hurt?” she asked, leaning over to touch the two earrings in his one ear. “Father says I have to wait till I’m older to get my ears pierced. What do you think?” she asked.

“You probably should wait. You might not like them when you’re older,” Harry replied, hoping that he was giving the right response. “Have you ever had a needle?” Alex nodded, scrunching up her nose, “it feels kind of like that.”

Alex scooted closer beside him and traced the scar on his cheek with her little fingers. “What happened here?” she asked.

“It’s from a dragon,” Harry replied, taking her hand in his. “He didn’t like that I was going to take something away from him.”

“What were you taking?”

“He had a large jewel that belonged to someone else. He was sleeping and he woke up when I was about to leave with the jewel.”

“You didn’t hurt it, did you?” she worriedly asked. “Dragons are so pretty.”

“No, we didn’t hurt him. A bunch of us had to stun him so I could get away.”

“What kind was it?”

“An antipodean opaleye.”

“I know that one. It’s in the book that Uncle Drake gave me,” she smiled. “It’s not supposed to attack people though unless it’s really hungry. I can bring the book to show you if you’d like. It’s gots some really pretty pictures in it.”

“I’d like that, Alex,” Harry smiled.

“Oh . . . you know what I did last week?” she excitingly said. Harry shook his head. “I went camping with the Weasley’s. All of them . . . well, almost. We slept in big tents, and roasted marshmallows. They were soooo good. I had to help the kids though ‘cause they were burning them. And we went swimming in the lake. Charlie gave me some gillyweed so I could go underwater, but don’t tell Father that. I wasn’t supposed to tell,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Have you ever gone camping?”

“Not for fun,” Harry replied.

“What do you mean? Camping’s fun.”

“I was watching someone. I didn’t have time for fun.”

“Well, we should go. I’ll even roast your marshmallows for you,” she smiled.

 

Severus had come in mid-chatter about the camping trip and was leaning on the edge of the door frame, listening to his daughter’s exasperating chatter. He met Harry’s eyes seeing how tired he was, but he also looked happy to be talking with Alex. “Hello, Harry,” he said, coming closer to the bed. “Alex, why don’t you help Poppy with her patients,” he suggested.

“Are you going to kiss him again?” Alex asked, clambering off the bed.

“Alex,” Severus warned, then pointed to the open door. “And no turning her hair purple.”

Harry watched her leave, then looked at Severus who took her place on the bed. “Does she really do that?” he smirked.

“Among other things,” Severus sighed.

“Is she mine?” Harry bluntly asked.

“Yes, Harry, she is. The whole chatterbox package. I’ve been trying to tell you, but . . . ”

“I wouldn’t let you,” Harry finished.

“I had felt so betrayed the morning after that night Harry. I had overheard Ron and Finnigan talking about that bloody wager, and I lost it. I mean . . . why would someone as gorgeous as you want me? I sent you away before you could hurt me,” Severus quietly said.

“But Severus . . . ” Harry began.

“Please, Harry, let me finish,” Severus said, picking up Harry’s hand in his, his thumb caressing the knuckles.

“When I was eight months pregnant with Alex, Ron had come to ask if I heard from you. I was my usual snarky self until he told me you lost the wager. Why did you tell them you hadn’t shagged your greasy Potions Professor?” Severus asked.

“Severus, that night was the best of my life. Gods . . . I still get hard remembering it,” Harry sighed. “I had this crush on you since sixth year when we started to be friends. That night was better than any of my fantasies.”

“I looked for you after that, but you disappeared.”

“I was at the Ministry in the Auror training program there, when I was approached six months into it by the chief. They wanted me in their organization. I trained hard for about a year and a half before I went on my first assignment. I then became known as Raven. Harry Potter didn’t exist any longer for me.”

“That explains the tattoo on your back,” Severus smiled.

“Are you going to kiss him?” Alex said, poking her head through the door.

“Can’t argue that, can you?” Harry grinned.

Severus reached out to cup the side of Harry’s face as he leaned in. His lips pressed softly on his, not breaking his gaze from the green eyes that haunted his dreams. “I missed you Harry,” he quietly said against his lips. He reluctantly pulled away, his eyes smoldering with suppressed desire. “Happy now, Imp?” he asked not turning to look over his shoulder.

“Yes,” she giggled, then left them alone.

“Get some sleep Harry, we’ll talk later,” Severus said, standing up again.

“Can Alex visit later?” Harry asked, “I really would like to get to know her.”

“I wouldn’t be able to stop her now,” Severus smirked. “She reminds me of another brat that couldn’t stay out of trouble.”

“What can I say?” Harry shrugged, covering his mouth to cover his yawn.

“I’ll be back later,” Severus said, then left after stealing another kiss.

 

When Severus came back after putting Alex to bed, with Dobby the house elf sitting with her, Poppy was there massaging one of Harry’s legs. 

“Hello, Severus,” Harry greeted when he heard him enter. “It’s too bad I can’t enjoy her hands on me,” he teased, getting a smile in return from the medi-witch.

“You will get feeling in them again, Harry. The massage will help loosen the toxins in your legs so they can dissolve faster,” Poppy stated.

“How often should it be done?” Severus asked.

“Two or three times a day I would say,” Poppy replied.

“I can do that for him,” Severus said.

Pomfrey looked to Severus then Harry who nodded that it would be okay. “I’ll do the morning for you while you have your classes,” she said.

Severus agreed to that and sat on the chair beside the bed as Poppy talked of some of the new mischief the students were getting into, thanks to some of the new products that the Weasley twins have come up with for their joke shop.

After she left, Harry patted the bed beside him for Severus to come up. “Lay with me for a while Severus,” he asked.

Severus took off his outer robe and shoes again to lay beside Harry, his head resting on the pillows. He pulled Harry to his side so that he was snuggled up against him. “I’m really sorry for what happened Harry. I can’t change that, but I’d like to make it up to you,” he softly said carding his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“So what happens if I piss you off again, Severus? Would you throw me out again?” Harry quietly asked. “It hurt that you did that to me. I didn’t know what had happened, why you would throw me out. I thought I had done something wrong.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain,” Severus replied.

“I don’t know if I want to be another mistake to you Severus. It took me a long time to get over that. I don’t even know if I’m over it still.”

“Give me a chance, Harry. I’ve had four years to grow up,” Severus said, with a wry grin.

“How about we take this day by day,” Harry suggested, “so we can get to know each other again.”

“Day by day,” Severus agreed, kissing Harry’s forehead. “So, have you talked to your godfathers since you’ve been back?”

“No.”

“You should, you know. They’d want to see you, as well as your friends.”

“Maybe Moony and Siri first,” Harry replied. “The others I’d like to see all at once, so I can explain things the one time.”

“Hermione is bound to find out now that Alex knows. Hermione is teaching the Ancient Runes class here.”

“Always knew she’d be a professor,” Harry mused. “So what about everyone else?”

“Remus and Sirius live on a ranch, which Alex loves to visit. Hermione as I said, is a Professor here and is married to Bill Weasley and have two children, both younger than Alex.”

“Bill?” Harry asked. Severus nodded. “I always thought her and Ron would hitch up.”

“They made a go of it, but I think Bill was more her equal. Ron works for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports division. He’s married to Luna Lovegood and have two children also. Charlie Weasley is single but has a set of twins, the mother left after giving birth to them. Fred and George still own the joke shop and have expanded into Hogsmeade. Let’s see . . . who else?” Severus thought out loud.

“How about Ginny and Neville?” Harry asked.

“Actually, they are married . . . to each other. Ginny works in a bookshop in muggle London, and Neville assists the wizarding university herbology department on breeding plant life.”

“And the Malfoys?”

“Well, you saw that Lucius is alive and well,” Severus began, trying to get the image of Harry in the blonde’s lap out of his head.

“It was a case, Severus,” Harry reassured.

“I know,” Severus sighed. “Lucius is getting on with his life since Narcissa died during the war. There are rumors that he’s been seeing Tonks.”

“Wow. That’s an odd match,” Harry laughed.

“They kind of balance each other out,” Severus replied, laughing with Harry.

“Draco?”

“Draco is still, Draco. A spoiled prat that has his heart in the right place. He teaches the younger years potions here, and has been in steady company with Charlie Weasley quite a bit lately.”

“And you?” Harry asked quietly, tilting his head up to see Severus’s face.

“Me? I’ve been looking for that one piece of my life that got away all those years ago,” Severus replied, leaning down to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth.

Harry met the kiss, closing his eyes as he pulled Severus down more. He smiled against his lips when Severus gave a low moan after he tentatively brushed his tongue to his lips.

After several minutes of slow kisses, they drew away from each other. Harry then lay his head down on Severus’s shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Severus lay there awake for a few more hours, indulging in feeling the warm body next to his. When he got up, he covered Harry up with the blanket, gave him a kiss on the unresponsive mouth, then left the infirmary.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Draco came into Hogwart’s hoping to visit Alex, maybe take her for a ride on his broom. He had been visiting Charlie in Romania, and had not seen her all week. He truly loved the girl, even if she was a Potter. He was on his way to the Headmasters’ office where she usually was in the mornings, when he stopped on the first landing looking up. Alex was walking very carefully down the stairs, concentrating on each step as she held a large bowl in both of her hands.

“Hey Twerp,” he greeted.

“Hi Uncle Drake,” she smiled.

“Does your father know you’re having ice cream this early in the day?”

“No.”

“You’re not going to eat all that, are you?” he asked, looking down into the bowl when she stopped at his side.

“No, it’s for me and my friend,” she grinned. “He’s pro’bly hungry, and this will help him feel better.”

“Who’s your friend?” Draco asked, taking baby steps beside her as she descended the rest of the stairs.

“You’re nosy Uncle Drake,” she grinned, leaning forward to lick some of the whipped cream from the top.

“Want me to carry that for you?” Draco asked.

“I want to do it myself,” she replied.

“I thought you’d like to go for a ride on my broom today. I saw some baby dragons a little ways from here.”

“Can we go later Uncle Drake?” she asked, stopping at the infirmary doors.

“Sure thing, Squirt,” he smiled opening the door for her to walk through.

He followed her deeper into the infirmary, and opened the next door for her when she looked up at him. His steps faltered when he saw whom Alex’s new friend was.

“Hello, Alex,” Harry smiled in greeting, closing the picture album that Severus brought him with his breakfast, then glanced past his daughter. “Draco,” he greeted.

“Potter,” Draco replied, coming closer to the bed.

“What have you there, Alex?” Harry laughed, seeing the mountainous dish of ice cream. He reached over to take it from her hands while Draco slid a side table over his lap. He looked to Draco in thanks to see that the blonde was smirking at him.

“Dobby helped me make it. It has your favorite and mine too,” Alex said, handing him a spoon.

“Do you want some Draco?” Harry asked. 

“Um . . . sure,” Draco hesitated surprised at the offer.

Alex held up her hand for a spoon to appear, not seeing Harry’s surprised face. “Your favorite’s not in here Uncle Drake, but there’s smarties in here that you like. Did you know that he likes smarties? Father says it makes him smarter, but that’s just plain silly, candy doesn’t make you smart,” she laughed.

“Your Uncle Drake needs to eat more smarties,” Harry smirked, looking at Draco who shook his head bemusedly.

Harry reached his hand out to brush his finger down Alex’s nose, swiping the whipped cream off the tip. “So what’s all in here besides ice cream?” he asked scooping up a spoonful of whipped cream.

“I put some smarties, sprinkles, gummi bears, cherries . . . and um . . . whipped cream,” she said scooping up some strawberry ice cream and a gummi bear. Can you feel your legs yet?” she asked after she finished chewing her candy.

“I felt when Poppy tried to tickle my feet,” Harry grinned.

“Are you ticklish? Father’s always tickling me. Did you know Uncle Drake has a ticklish neck?”

“Watch it, Squirt,” Draco warned, the grin threatening to widen. “So what happened, Potter?”

“Later,” Harry said, giving him a pointed look.

“Father says you have to get massages on your legs. I could help,” she offered.

“You’re not going to try to tickle me are you?” Harry laughed.

“No,” she grinned, “well, maybe.”

“So, have you seen lots of dragons? Uncle Drake likes dragons. Did you know that’s what his name means?” Alex said digging for another gummi bear in the whipped cream.

“I’ve met a lot of different kinds of dragons. When I was training to be an auror they sent me to a dragon colony for six months to learn more about them.”

“What kinds?” Alex asked between bites.

“Lets see . . . ” Harry said thinking back to the training, “there was the frost dragon that lives in the cold.”

“What color was it?” Alex asked.

“Pure white with blue tipped scales. They live in icebergs and use their breath to freeze their prey,” Harry said. “There was a baby Wyvern dragon there too.”

“Did you see it fly?” Draco asked.

“Yeah,” Harry laughed at the interested look on his old rival’s face. “It was a green and brown color. It was found still in the egg, so it was pretty tame. Followed me everywhere.”

“Did you ride one?” Draco asked, spooning out the smarties.

“Just one.”

“What kind?” Alex asked.

“A Norwegian ridgeback.”

Severus had walked in after his morning classes to have lunch with Harry and Alex. He was surprised to see Draco there already with Alex, as they talked and laughed about dragons. He saw the tell-tale empty bowl in the middle of them, and shook his head in amusement as he came further into the room.

“Well, this is a sight I thought never to see,” Severus smirked.

“Hi Sev,” Draco greeted.

“Did you enjoy the smarties, Draco?” Severus teased, coming to sit behind Alex on the bed.

“Uncle Drake said we could go riding later. Is that okay, father?” she asked.

“Yes, Imp, it’s okay. Now that you’ve had your sugar fix for the day, your uncle could try to keep up with you,” Severus smirked. “But first Harry and I would like to talk to you.”

“I’ll wait for you in the library, Squirt,” Draco smiled, then nodded to Severus and Harry before leaving the three of them alone.

“So who body-snatched the real Draco Malfoy?” Harry joked.

“Charlie did. He said he tamed the dragon,” Alex laughed.

Severus got up and sat on Harry’s other side. “Alexandra, you really do not need to listen in on other people’s conversation,” he chided.

“I can’t help if they talk too loud father,” she replied.

“She’s got a point, Severus,” Harry grinned.

“You are not helping, Harry,” Severus said, looking at Harry, his lip curving upward at the corner.

“Alex,” Harry said, taking her hand in his. “Five years ago, your father and I became very close. We had a magical night . . . where you were conceived.”

“Magical?” Alex asked.

“The best night of my life,” Harry smiled. “Some things happened where I had to go away for a while . . . ”

“To aury training?” she asked.

“Yes to aury . . . to auror training,” Harry said, correcting himself.

“Didn’t you know about me?”

“No, I didn’t Alex. Your father tried to look for me to tell me, but my training kept me away where no one could find me.”

“So you ‘are’ my daddy, then?” she quietly asked. “For sure, for sure?”

“Yes, he is Alexandra,” Severus replied.

“I’m sorry Alex for not being here for you,” Harry said.

“Daddy,” she said, before she flung her arms around Harry’s neck, her face buried in his neck.

Harry put his arms around her, holding her close, inhaling the strawberry shampoo and ice cream. He looked up to meet Severus’ gaze, his eyes misting from the overwhelming sense of happiness.

“I’ll be right back Harry to massage your legs. There are a few things I need to take care of,” Severus said by Harry’s ear, wanting to give them a bit of time alone.

“Thank you, Sev,” Harry whispered. “Thank you so much,” he choked out, tightening his hold on his daughter.

Severus kissed away a tear from Harry’s cheek. “See you soon,” he quietly said, then kissed Alex’s hand that rested on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry spent the next hour cuddling Alex close to him, her soft breathing warm on his neck as she went into a light sleep.

 

Severus came back with a pair of lightweight cotton lounge pants and a T-shirt for Harry, and placed them at the end of the bed. “Harry we should massage your legs now, then I’ll bring you to your room.”

“My room?” Harry asked.

“I’ve talked with Poppy, and she agreed that you could recuperate just as easily in the dungeons as in here. I’ve had Dobby set up a set of rooms next to mine, so you can be more comfortable.”

“My own room?” Harry asked quietly. “Um . . . okay. Thank you Severus.”

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Severus asked, seeing the crestfallen look on his face.

“Nothing. Maybe we should massage my leg’s now Severus,” he replied quietly.

“Why don’t you just stay in one room?” Alex asked.

“It’s okay, Alex, your father thinks this is best,” Harry said, not looking at Severus.

“Harry,” Severus started, then noticed Alex looking back and forth between them. “Alex, why don’t you go visit with Draco while I talk with your dad.”

“Okay,” she said, biting her bottom lip in worry as she felt the tension between her father and daddy.

“Maybe find me some dragon books to read, Alex. I’ll need something to do while I’m stuck in bed,” Harry grinned, trying to reassure her.

After Alex left, Severus pulled the blankets down off of Harry’s legs, showing the black boxers he wore. He began to knead the muscles on the lower leg. “Harry, it’s not that I don’t want you in my bed, I just didn’t want to push you into anything you didn’t want. We just found each other again, and I didn’t want to ruin anything between us.”

“Did you ask?” Harry softly asked. “I don’t know what’s going to happen between us, but us in separate rooms is not what I want. You’re not pushing. What do you want Severus . . . really want?”

“I want you in my bed, in my arms as I go to sleep.”

“I want to be there too, Sev.”

“Okay, brat. I guess you can sleep with me,” he sighed dramatically, his hands moving higher up the leg. 

“Hey Sev, there’s something I’ve been wondering about,” Harry said, coming out of his daze from watching Severus’s long fingers running over his skin, wishing he could feel them.

“And what would that be?” Severus asked, switching to the other leg.

“How come you were able to see through my glamour? No one has been able to do that.”

“That Axle guy said something about that. My theory is that when I gave birth to Alex, there was still a bit of you . . . your magic inside of me that connects me to you somehow. I didn’t see it straight away, but more like, sensed it at the beginning, then your image began to get hazy, then I saw you.”

“How did you have her?” Harry asked.

“C-section. When I started to have contractions really, close together, they took her out through my lower stomach.”

“Need me to kiss it better?” Harry suggestively asked.

“Tempting as that is . . . we have company waiting for us.”

“Who?”

“Your god-mutts,” Severus smirked.

“Here!? Now!? Do they know why they’re here?” 

“No.”

“Great. Help me dress and we’ll get this over with,” Harry sighed. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell them.”

 

Harry held onto Severus’s neck as they went down to the dungeons. Severus’s hands were full of Harry, his arms under his legs and back. “So will you help me with a bath later, Sev,” he softly asked by Severus’s ear, his lips trailing wet kisses down his neck. “Will you help me wash Severus?” Harry whispered, as he nibbled onto the neck.

“Harry, you need to . . . oh gods . . . stop,” Severus moaned as Harry nibbled a particular sensitive spot by his ear.

“Are you hard for me, Sev? I am . . . so damn hard. I remember what it felt like with me buried inside of you, the way you moaned in pleasure, begging me for more,” Harry huskily said.

Severus stepped into an alcove, placing Harry on the window ledge, pulling his hips forward. “You’re doing this on purpose,” he huskily said, grinding his hips forward against Harry’s.

Harry murmured a notice-me-not spell on them before Severus crashed his mouth to his. His hand slipped in Severus’s robes, roving down to his hips, pulling him closer. Their moans were muffled from the kiss as their erections grinded against each others. He broke the kiss, throwing his head back. “Faster, Sev . . . so close,” he panted.

Severus leaned in to nibble the side of Harry’s neck, his heavy breathing against the wet skin sending shivers down Harry’s body. His arms went around his back, to his lower back and up between his shoulder blades. His teeth bit into the skin of Harry’s neck as he came against Harry, the cum seeping through his pants onto a matching cum spot on Harry’s.

“Mmm . . . I needed that,” Harry hoarsely said, looking into Severus’ smoldering gaze.

“You could have waited until later when we were alone,” Severus smirked, using his wand to clean them both up.

“We were alone,” Harry cheekily said.

“Prat,” Severus fondly said, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

“Git,” Harry countered putting his arms around Severus’ neck as he was lifted in his arms again.

 

“It’s about time you got back, Snape,” Sirius said, coming to meet Severus at the door. “Now, why did you . . . ” he began, then stopped when he saw whom Severus was holding. “Harry?”

“Hi Siri,” Harry quietly greeted.

“Where the hell have you been?” Sirius shouted, coming closer.

“If you let us in, we can tell you,” Severus snarked, “besides, he’s no light weight you know,” he added, which got him a mock glare from Harry.

“Why are you carrying him?” Sirius asked.

“He likes me in his arms,” Harry laughed.

“Harry!?” Remus said in surprise as he got to his feet from the chair he was sitting on, a dragon book forgotten.

“Hey Remy,” Harry greeted.

Severus carefully lowered Harry onto the couch, then placed a blanket over his legs. “Comfortable?” he asked.

“Sev, I’m not an invalid,” Harry grinned.

“No, you’re not,” Severus agreed, giving him a quick kiss before sitting down beside him.

Remus took in Harry’s pale features as well as the kiss swollen lips, and the red mark on his neck. “You’ve certainly grown, Harry,” he smirked.

“Been working out,” Harry smartly replied.

“Like the piercings,” Remus said, “do you have others?”

“Yeah, both nipples. It feels really good when . . . ” Harry began. Severus cleared his throat to stop that flow of conversation. “So how have you been, Remy?” 

“Good. You?” Remus asked, sensing Sirius’s eyes on them as they talked back and forth.

“Amazing. I’m a father, did you know that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I did know that Alex was yours. I was one of the first to see her after she was born. How are you two getting along?” Remus asked.

“She snuck up one of her famous sundaes for him this morning . . . with his favorite ice cream apparently,” Severus smirked.

“So you have been accepted by the Imp,” Remus laughed.

“She’s great. I feel extremely lucky to have her for a daughter,” Harry said, looking into Severus’ eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah. Alex is great. I won’t argue that,” Sirius finally spoke up. “Now I want to know where you’ve been the past five years. Why you haven’t stayed in contact? And why was Severus carrying you?” he asked, pacing back and forth in front of them.

“Sirius, please sit down,” Harry said.

“We’ve been worried about you, Harry,” Sirius said, sitting on the other side of him on the couch.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Siri,” Harry said, using his hands and arms to sit sideways on the couch to face his godfather, smiling when Severus started to rub his back. “Graduation night I had decided to pursue the man I had been dreaming about for almost a year before, and was in heaven when I found out that he wanted me also. Needless to say . . . we had a misunderstanding that kept us apart,” Harry said.

“What kind of misunderstanding?” Sirius asked.

“That’s something you don’t need to know, Black,” Severus said, pulling Harry closer to lean back on his chest.

“I went right into auror training the day after graduation, put everything I had into it to help me forget what happened. Six months into it I was approached by a very elite group that specialized in dealing with the crap that the Ministries didn’t want to deal with. I went into even more training, becoming stronger mentally, physically, and magically,” Harry said.

“So he could literally kick Albus’ arse if he wanted,” Severus grinned.

“Well,” Harry laughed, “I could give him a run for his galleons. I was given a new name and was known to get things done . . . cases solved. Most cases I was undercover in various roles and situations.”

“Why didn’t you keep in contact, Harry?” Remus asked.

“I was trying to get on with my life,” Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t known as Harry Potter, the-boy-who-bloody-defeated-Voldemort. I was just me. I guess I kind of enjoyed that. There were several occasions where I sat down to write a letter to you, but came up blank on what to say. This unit I’m in . . . the Ministry isn’t aware of it. I am sorry I didn’t stay in contact with anyone. I kept busy enough where I didn’t have to think about my past that much.”

“What’s wrong with your legs?” Remus asked.

“It happened a little over a week ago. I was working undercover in Knockturn Alley trying to find out why young men were being kidnapped. I glamoured myself younger and worked the streets to get information.”

“The streets?” Sirius asked.

“As a prostitute,” Harry smirked. “Severus saw through my glamour, and proceeded to give me a hard time.”

“I couldn’t let him go this time,” Severus said, seeing Harry’s godfather’s looking at him.

“Anyway . . . I was kidnapped by this new Dark Lord wannabe . . . ” Harry began, to get Sirius’s attention away from Severus.

“And you saved the day again,” Sirius interrupted, grinning over at him.

“Actually, I didn’t,” Harry smirked, “the others finished him off. I was unconscious at the time in their dungeon play room. I was used as a guinea pig for a paralysis potion. They tested it out and used knives on my legs. Unfortunately . . . or fortunately, depending on how you look at it . . . with the basilisk and snake venom still in my system, the potion took longer to take effect.”

“Is it permanent?” Remus asked.

“No. Poppy said once the toxins dissolve and work their way out of my body, I should be able to walk again,” Harry smiled. “I’m already starting to feel when someone touches the bottom of my feet, and the back of my thighs.”

“Have you talked with anyone else since you’ve been back?” Remus asked.

“No, not yet,” Harry shook his head. “I plan on telling everyone at the same time so I don’t have to repeat myself.”

“I’m surprised Hermione hasn’t seen you with her teaching here,” Sirius said.

“So am I, actually,” Severus said. “I figured Alex would have said something by now.”

“She did,” Hermione said at the door, holding Alex’s hand. “You better have a damn good reason for disappearing, Harry James Potter,” she said coming closer.

“Uh, oh. You’re in trouble Daddy. When Auntie ‘Mione uses your full name you did something bad,” Alex said running over to squeeze between Harry and Sirius.

“You going to save me from the grumpy old witch?” Harry whispered loudly by Alex’s ear as he put his arms around her.

“He was working as an aury, fighting bad guys and dragons,” Alex said looking over her shoulder at Hermione.

“So how is Bill, Hermione? I hear you married him,” Harry smiled.

“He’s fine, and so are the kids, so quit changing the subject.”

“Alex pretty well summed it up,” Harry grinned.

“Alex said you couldn’t walk. Why?” Hermione asked, looking down at his legs.

“Hazards of the job, I’m afraid,” Harry sighed. “I’d like to wait until everyone is together ‘Mione to explain some things. Some aspects of my life will have to remain secret. It could mean my life, or others in my unit.”

Hermione knelt on the floor in front of Harry and put her arms around him. “We’ve been so worried, Harry. Don’t ever disappear like that again,” she said by his ear.

“I won’t, ‘Mione.”

“Auntie . . . your squishing me,” Alex said, her voice muffled against Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione laughingly pulled away after kissing Alex’s cheek. “So when are you going to talk to everyone? And where?” she asked.

“How about at the ranch this weekend, Harry?” Sirius suggested. “Plenty of room for the Weasley clan, and I’d like to show you the place.”

“The Malfoy’s too,” Harry said.

“Fine, the Malfoy’s too,” Sirius sighed dramatically.

“Yay! We can go horse back riding, swimming, or jump into the hay,” Alex excitingly said.

“We’ll have a barbeque to welcome you back, Harry,” Remus smiled.

“I’ll stay here so you can spend time with them,” Severus said.

“You can’t, Father,” Alex said turning to face him. “You need to carry daddy, and what if he needs a kiss?”

“He can get one from you,” Severus smirked.

“It’s not the same,” Alex said, rolling her eyes. “You can bring your headache potions with you.”

“Headache potions?” Remus asked, holding back his laughter.

“Yeah, he needs it after all those bloody Weasley’s,” she said, trying to imitate her father.

“Alex!” Harry laughed. “Little girls don’t use that kind of language. And anyway . . . you need to make your voice deeper to sound like your father,” he suggested.

“What about little boys?” she asked.

“They shouldn’t either,” Severus said.

“But you say it,” Alex said looking at her father, who raised his brow at her. “Okay. Okay. Can I help when you massage daddy’s legs?” she asked.

“Yes, you can. As long as you don’t tickle,” Harry grinned.

“Can we use the strawberry lotion? That smells the best,” she grinned.

 

Hermione stayed for a little bit more visiting with Harry. Sirius and Remus stayed for supper as they tried to catch up with five years of not seeing each other. It was awkward at first, but they quickly got more comfortable around each other again. They kept the conversation light as there were little ears that were eagerly listening to anything that was being said.

“We’ll be going now, Harry,” Remus said, leaning over to give Harry a hug. “Don’t disappear on us again,” he quietly added, pulling away to look Harry in the eye.

“My job may take me away sometimes Remy, but now I have something to bring me back,” Harry replied, reaching over to place his hand over Severus’.

“See you in a couple of days?” Sirius asked, embracing Harry next.

“I’ll be there. I promise.”


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Over the next couple of days the feeling began to return to Harry’s legs again. They were still weak, but now at least he could feel Severus massaging them. It was also nice to actually feel Alex when she sat on his lap, or helped massage his legs.

He kind of enjoyed this temporary convalescence, as he got to know his daughter. She was a great help to him when Severus was teaching his potions class. It also was nice when he was carried to bed in Severus’ arms.

He used this time also thinking about his career as an auror. He loved his job, but felt that he wanted more with his life. He had two people to come home to now, and wanted to be around for a long, long time. Albus had talked with him and offered him the Defense teaching position for the following year, and he was seriously contemplating it.

Severus and he were starting to slowly mend their relationship . . . or start one would be a more appropriate term. They didn’t have much time to themselves with Severus teaching, visits from Hermione and his auror unit, and Alex that seemed to be always be there (which they didn’t mind). When they went to bed at night it was to hold each other close until they both drifted off to sleep.

The day before they were to go to the ranch, Harry, Alex, and Albus made a scheduled trip into Hogsmeade. Harry wanted to surprise Severus the next day. And, oh, what a surprise it will be.

 

“You have to promise me you won’t tell your father, Alex,” Harry said.

“I won’t,” she smiled. “I love it here, Daddy.”

“Do you have my other surprise, Albus?” Harry asked.

“Yes, the shop still had the pair and were happy to send them,” Albus replied.

“Um . . . Daddy,” Alex began, “maybe you should put a spell on me so I won’t tell.”

“Do you think I really need to Alex?” Harry grinned, pulling her on his lap in the wheelchair.

“Why not have Alex visit with Sirius and Remus early,” Albus suggested. “I’m sure they won’t mind, and that way she won’t spill your secrets, and can help out with the preparations for tomorrow.”

“Well . . . I don’t know,” Harry grinned, noticing the excited gleam in his daughter’s eyes.

“Please . . . please . . . I promise I’ll be good,” she pleaded, placing wet kisses repeatedly on his cheeks.

“Let’s go to lunch and I’ll contact Siri from The Three Broomsticks,” Harry said, giving in.

 

Once they arrived at the pub, Harry had Albus floo the ranch. Sirius almost immediately came through, greeted by a messy haired young witch. Sirius picked Alex up, carrying her to the table where Albus and Harry were sitting.

“I’d love to have Alex stay over, Harry,” Sirius replied after he was asked to take her for a couple of days, “but why?”

“Daddy’s going to surprise Father tomorrow with a house and rings, and it has a swing and swimming pool, and apple trees. We’re going to have to put strawberries there too, I think. Oh, and my room is red and pink and has a place to put all my books and toys . . . ”

“And that is why we need her to stay with you,” Harry laughed. “I’m going to surprise Sev with it tomorrow morning before we go to the ranch.”

“So this means you’ll be staying?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“If he’ll have me, Siri,” Harry replied. “There is one other thing to prepare for tomorrow,” Harry smiled looking at Albus, then Sirius, before going into the plans that Albus and he had made.

“You should see the dress I picked out Siri, it’s so pretty,” Alex beamed.

“You’re going to wear a dress?” Sirius smirked. 

“Yes, it’s a special day, so I’m wearing a dress,” she said.

“We’ll have to get a picture of that,” Sirius laughed, “before the ice cream.”

“Can I have some butterbeer Daddy?” Alex asked suddenly as her dragon burger and fries were put in front of her.

“How about some milk instead . . . or juice,” Harry said, “and who gave you butterbeer?”

“Fred and George did, but it had no booze in it,” Alex grinned.

“Well, that’s something,” Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

“We have some at the ranch. I’ll give you some there,” Sirius whispered by her ear.

“With ice cream?” she whispered back.

“Yes,” Sirius replied, stealing one of her fries.

“Butterbeer float,” Harry mused, “that’s probably pretty good.”

“Tastes something like a buttery root beer float,” Sirius said, “we can make you one tomorrow too,” he teased.

 

After lunch, Albus and Harry waved off Alex and Sirius when they flooed out of the Three Broomsticks. Alex already had clothes at the ranch, so it wasn’t necessary to go back to the school to get anything she needed. Albus and Harry ordered something a little stronger than butterbeer and talked about what they’d been up to the past five years, and what was going to happen the next day. “I missed this,” Harry smiled.

“Missed what, Harry?” Albus twinkled.

“Missed the talks we used to have.”

“Me too, Harry,” Albus grinned. “Shall we go back? Severus is probably wondering where his family is.”

Albus and Harry went back to the school, Albus walking beside the self rolling wheelchair. Harry had decided to sit out by the lake to wait for Severus’s afternoon classes to end, while Albus went back to his office. He had always loved it by the lake when he was still in school. The warm waters so calm, except for the occasional splashing of the giant squid out in the middle of the lake.

“Hello Harry,” Severus said by his ear. “I was looking for you at lunch.”

“Sorry, Sev. Albus and I decided to stroll over to Hogsmeade for lunch,” Harry replied turning his face up to meet Severus’s kiss.

“Did Alex go with you?” Severus asked, looking around for his daughter.

“Yes,” Harry smiled, “she loves Honeydukes Sweetshop, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, she does,” Severus sighed, “I blame it on the meddlesome old man.”

“We bumped into Sirius, and he asked if he could take Alex for the night. I said it was okay. It was okay, wasn’t it?” Harry asked, suddenly worried that he stepped out of line.

“Of course it was, Harry,” Severus smiled, “you are her father too. I trust your judgment.”

“Thanks, Severus,” Harry grinned. “So . . . whatever are we going to do by ourselves?” he suggestively asked.

“How about dinner for two in our rooms, your massage . . . then bed?”

“Bed sounds good,” Harry replied. “No interruptions. Oh . . . the possibilities.”

“Yes. Sleep sounds heavenly, doesn’t it?” Severus laughed. “Do you want to walk a bit?” he asked.

“Will you catch me if I fall?” Harry grinned.

“Every time Harry,” Severus quietly said, leaning down so Harry could wrap his arms around his neck.

“I hate being like this,” Harry grimaced, as the tingly feeling intensified in his legs, “but at least I can feel them now.”

“Take it slow,” Severus said, putting his arm around Harry’s back as they slowly made their way across the lawn, the wheelchair shrunk down in Severus’ pocket. “You’re doing a lot better,” Severus said, noticing that Harry didn’t put as much weight against him when he walked.

“Poppy said the tingling is a good thing, and it will help to kind of walk it off.”

“Just tell me when you’re tired. Don’t want you to overdo it,” Severus said kissing Harry’s cheek.

They made it about half way when Severus halted their steps. He heard Harry’s labored breathing and saw the few drops of sweat running down the side of his face. He turned his back to Harry and motioned for him to climb on. He hooked Harry’s knees at his elbows while Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Thanks, Sev,” Harry quietly said by his ear. “Too bad Alex couldn’t see her Father giving her Daddy a piggy back ride,” he teased.

“It’s bad enough these dunderhead students are seeing it,” Severus said, glaring to some Gryffindor students who started to snicker at the two.

“You can put me down Severus,” Harry laughed, winking at the Gryffindor’s.

“No. I like carrying you,” Severus replied.

“I like you carrying me too, although I like you holding me to your chest instead,” Harry grinned against Severus’ neck. “Do you think we could get our meal to go? I have something I want to show you.”

“I suppose. What about the massage?” Severus asked, curious to know what Harry was up to.

“Bring the lotion with you. While you get the meal, I’ll pack.”

“Pack?” Severus asked, side glancing to Harry.

“Yes. Pack,” Harry grinned, kissing Severus on the mouth.

Once in their rooms, Severus enlarged the wheelchair then went down to the kitchens while Harry packed their pajamas and a change of clothing for the next day.

When Severus came back, it was to see Harry sitting by the hearth, reading. “So where is this place you’re taking me?’ Severus asked placing the picnic basket beside Harry.

“You’ll see,” Harry smiled, patting his pockets for what they would need. “Do you trust me, Sev?” he asked, holding out a gold key that he took from his pocket.

“Of course.”

“Hold onto me, and touch the key,” Harry said, standing shakily to his feet.

Severus gathered Harry in his arms, placing a brief kiss to his mouth before the two of them were swept away to another place. Once they appeared to their destination, Severus looked around the room. Harry briefly let go and turned Severus to climb onto his back again.

“Where are we, Harry?” Severus asked, holding onto Harry’s legs as he looked around what appeared to be an entryway to a house. Harry motioned him through a door to his right and he stopped as he looked around. The one wall was floor to ceiling bookcases . . . empty, a large window overtook another wall that looked out to a large yard with an orchard of trees surrounding a graveled road. A large fireplace was the focal point of another wall, made of large rocks and stones, with a wood mantel that matched the bookcases. The floor was wood, and gleamed from a recent polishing.

“This is the family room. I personally love the rustic look to it with the wood and stone combined,” Harry said. “Go back out to the entryway and I’ll give you a tour.”

Severus asked very few questions as they toured the main floor of the large house. The kitchens were modernized with muggle appliances, a large window overlooking a beautiful garden. Harry also showed him a study with more shelves, and a bench built into the window. There was also a formal dining room, and a game room. The final door on the main floor Harry left for last. It was in between the kitchen and the study. They walked through and Severus felt the warmth in the room. He walked further into the room, looking around at the foliage around him, and the glassed in walls and ceiling. He noticed that through another set of doors, there was a pool and hot tub.

“Sev, let’s sit down here for a bit, before I show you the rest,” Harry said, pointing to a bench by a gurgling indoor fountain. Severus sat beside him still looking around in amazement. “What do you think of it so far, Severus?” he asked.

“It’s a beautiful house, Harry,” Severus said, looking at Harry.

“The bedrooms are upstairs. One master bedroom and three others. Downstairs in the basement is a stone walled, large room complete with sinks and running water that would be perfect for a laboratory.”

“A laboratory?” Severus asked.

“Yes, Severus. This house is ours,” Harry smiled.

“Ours? Does this mean you’ll be staying,” he asked.

“Yes, now that I have you . . . I do have you, right?” Harry asked.

“Prat. Of course you have me. For as long as you want me?” Severus smirked, leaning in to kiss Harry.

“Even if it’s forever?” Harry asked, holding out a small velvet box. He slowly opened it for Severus to see a matching set of gold bands. “I’ve loved you for years, Severus. Graduation night was the most incredible night of my life. I thought all my dreams were coming true, even if it was for just that one night. During training in my seventh year you were there for me, became my friend, a person I could for see having a future with. I tried for five years to forget that night, Severus, but when you came back into my life, I realized that I still loved you. I’ve gotten to know you again . . . and our daughter, and I want to be with you, watch Alex grow to have her own children,” Harry smiled. “So Severus . . . would you be mine, grow old with me, be my husband?”

“Merlin, Harry,” Severus quietly said, “this is all so . . . so overwhelming. That night was a night I’ve never forgotten as well. I grew to know the real Harry Potter during your training and was able to see that you were your own person . . . a person that trouble always seemed to find,” Severus smirked, then brought up their clasped hands to kiss the back of Harry’s fingers. “My feelings grew for you in your seventh year, but I thought I was too old, too jaded for you. When you blatantly threw yourself at me that night . . . I couldn’t refuse you. I’ve made many mistakes in my life, letting you go was my one big mistake.”

“And my mistake was to not stay and find out why you threw me out that morning. I knew there were feelings between us that night. I should have stayed. I never would have agreed to that damn Gryffindor wager.”

“Gods . . . we’ve been idiots, haven’t we?” Severus smirked.

“Yes, we have,” Harry smiled.

“I did try to look for you after Alex was born, but couldn’t find you. Alex helped me deal with your being gone, but couldn’t make me forget you.”

“You did a great job with her Severus. She’s a bright young girl,” Harry smiled. “So, you never did answer me. Are you going to become Severus Potter?” he teasingly asked.

“How about Potter-Snape,” Severus countered.

“I love you, Sev,” Harry softly said, slipping the ring on Severus finger.

“Love you too, Harry,” Severus replied, also slipping the ring on Harry’s finger. “So when should we set the date?”

“Um . . . how about tomorrow?” Harry grinned.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, it’s all set up. Albus’ nephew is a priest, and he’s agreed to marry us off. All our friends and family will be at the ranch tomorrow, and Alex even picked out a dress to wear for the ceremony.”

“Pretty sure of yourself, weren’t you?” Severus smirked.

“Yes,” Harry grinned cheekily.

“And Alex actually agreed to wear a dress? She hates dresses.”

“She even picked it out herself,” Harry replied. “So, should we tour the upstairs?”

Severus picked up Harry in his arms and then walked back into the entryway of the house, picking up the picnic basket on the way. They slowly ascended the curving staircase to the upper floors until they reached a partially open door. Harry nodded to him that they should go in.

“Wow,” Severus exclaimed, standing in the middle of the master bedroom.

“You like it? It’s built into the wall so the past owners left it,” Harry said.

Severus could only nod his head as he gazed at the large king size canopy bed. It was made of a light mahogany wood, the headboard part of the wall, the thick posts at the corners of the bed rising to the ceiling to connect with a top panel that framed the outline of the bed. At each corner hung royal blue drapery that cinched loosely to each post, matching the blue linen of the bed covers. “This is amazing, Harry,” Severus said, his fingers tracing the intricate carvings of vines in the woodwork. “This whole house is amazing.”

Harry watched Severus as he looked around the room from his seat on the edge of the bed. “Albus also mentioned that the Defense Professor is leaving at the end of the term. He asked if I was interested.”

“And?” Severus asked, when Harry hesitated.

“And . . . I’ve decided to take it. The chief was okay with me leaving, but asked me to come in when needed, which he promised wouldn’t be too dangerous and wouldn’t have me playing hooker any time soon. Some cases require parseltongue, to either talk to the snakes themselves, or transcribe parseltongue transcripts.”

Severus had taken his outer robe off and undid the many buttons on the sleeves of his shirt as he listened to Harry. He rolled the sleeves up to his forearms, feeling Harry’s eyes follow his movements. He knelt down in front of Harry on the floor between his spread legs. “Are you sure, Harry? I’m not asking for you to give up your career for me,” he softly said, looking into his eyes.

“I’m not giving it completely up, Sev. I loved being an auror, but I love you and Alex more.”

“I promise to listen to you, Harry, and not to jump to conclusions before I find out the facts. I am extremely happy that you will be staying close, and I will support you in any path you choose,” Severus vowed as his hands caressed the small of Harry’s back.

Harry brought up his hand to the nape of Severus’ neck. “My path is with you . . . and Alex,” he replied, leaning down to place a kiss on Severus’ nose, then his lips. Their kiss started slow and sweet, quickly escalating to fierce and hungry, until they pulled away both breathless.

Severus gazed into Harry’s eyes, then saw the slow dart of Harry’s tongue as he licked his own lips. “Gods . . . Harry,” he moaned as he tightened his arms around Harry’s back, his mouth latching onto Harry’s lips again.

Harry’s fingers tangled into the back of Severus’ hair as he hooked his feet behind Severus’ legs to pull him closer. A small whimper escaped his lips when Severus drew back. He leaned closer to continue the kiss, but was stopped mid-pucker when Severus shook his head and knelt back. “Why’d you stop?” Harry huskily asked.

“Because, we need to eat, massage your legs, then . . . ”

“I’m more hungry for you,” Harry seductively smiled, slipping his hand between them to rub against the outline of Severus’s erection.

Severus pressed against the hand. “Mmm . . . Harry,” he moaned, placing his hand over Harry’s on his cock.

“How about we eat later?” Harry softly said by his ear. “I want to feel you, Sev. I want you to touch me.”

Severus took Harry’s hand off his erection and placed it on his chest, where Harry could feel the rapid beat of his heart. “Not yet,” he smirked, getting to his feet. He leaned down to give a brief kiss to Harry’s lips. “Massage first, then we can play. Strip down to your boxers and lay on the bed,” Severus instructed.

“You want to help me strip?” Harry grinned, pulling his T-shirt over his head.

Severus glanced over to see the naked chest of his lover and almost gave in. Instead he turned his back to go to the bathroom to see if there were any towels. When he came out Harry was laid out on a pile of pillows at his head, smiling seductively at him. “You were supposed to keep your boxers on,” he smirked, gazing hungrily at his body, his cock hardening even more if that were at all possible.

“They were uncomfortable,” Harry grinned, his hand sliding down his stomach. “I want you to strip to. I want to see you,” he added, “it’s only fair.”

Severus slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he watched Harry’s hand travel further down. His hand slid into the now open shirt to touch his chest, the shirt sliding down his shoulders. The other hand undid his pants as he kicked off his shoes. His fingers tugged a nipple as he watched Harry’s hand grip his length.

Harry moaned, seeing Severus’ body slowly reveal itself. He began to stroke his cock, his lustful gaze looking at his lover’s hands as they pinched the nipple. Severus’ pants were soon sliding down his legs, then his hand quickened when Severus slipped a hand in his boxers to stoke his own length. “Take them off, Sev,” he hoarsely said as he gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming.

Severus took his boxers off and came towards the bed, locking his smoldering gaze with Harry’s. He leaned on the bed, bending down to kiss Harry’s chest, swirling his tongue across the trembling muscles. Harry’s hips bucked off the bed when his tongue began to flick against a ringed nipple. His hand slowly stroked Harry’s stomach, moving down to his hip to hold him down.

“Fuck . . . Sev . . . please,” Harry begged. “No more . . . teasing . . . please.”

He placed his lips around the whole nipple sucking it hard as his tongue continued to flick the hoop. His hand went to Harry’s cock, slowly stroking the hardened length, his thumb gliding over the slick head.

“Faster . . . fuck . . . Sev,” Harry panted, throwing his head back as his balls tightened. “Ah hh . . . Sev,” he cried out as suddenly the wet mouth left his reddened nipple to his cock, taking over half of the shaft in his mouth. He thrust up as he held Severus’ head down, moaning out loud when he erupted inside of Severus’ mouth. He shakily thrust up as he felt Severus suck him deeper, swallowing every drop that spurted down his throat. His fingers sifted through Severus’ hair as his cock was licked clean.

He shifted his body lower on the bed while Severus trailed his wet lips up to his heaving chest. He gave a tug to Severus’ hair to pull him up. They both moaned when Severus lay his body on top of him, heated skin to heated skin. Harry pressed his lips to his, then gasped when Severus grinded his still hard cock against him. Severus brushed his tongue along Harry’s lips, then slipped inside to feel the ridges of his teeth. He moaned into the kiss as his tongue met his, the taste of himself still on Severus’ tongue.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to look into heated obsidian eyes. “I want to taste you,” he huskily said as he gripped Severus’ hips to pull him up over his body. 

As Severus moved up, he reached for the lubricant on the bedside table, placing it in Harry’s hand. Harry moved lower down the bed until he was straddling his head. He gripped the base of his cock and braced his other hand on the wall in front of him as Harry swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip of his cock. “That feels . . . so . . . good,” he groaned thrusting his hips forward until he felt lips slide over his length. He slowly drew back, then thrust back in, going deeper with each forward movement.

Harry opened the lubricant to liberally coat his fingers. He moaned around Severus’ cock as he took him deeper. His hand glided up the back of Severus’ thigh until it kneaded the quivering flesh of his backside. He felt that Severus was close to release as he slid his slick fingers in the crease, the fingertip teasing the entrance.

Severus let go of his cock to brace both hands on the wall as he fucked Harry’s mouth. “Oh . . . gods . . . more,” he panted as he felt Harry’s finger slowly slip inside of him.

Harry slid his fingers out, then pushed back in, over and over again. He soon added another finger, then another, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside.

Severus’ thrusts were sporadic as his orgasm was building. When Harry hit his prostate, he cried out Harry’s name and shot his seed deep into Harry’s mouth. He looked down to see Harry’s eyes open, looking up at him as his cock slowly slipped out of his mouth. He slowly moved down Harry’s body, straddling his waist. He bent down to lick a drop of cum that was at the corner of Harry’s mouth, and continued to run his tongue over his lips. He reached behind him and guided the tip of Harry’s cock at his entrance, then slowly lowered himself onto the hard length.

Harry gripped Severus’ hips and moaned as his cock was surrounded by tight heat. “Sev . . . are you sure?” he huskily asked. “We didn’t protect ourselves.”

Severus seated himself fully, waiting for the burn to fade away before rocking on Harry’s hips. He pulled Harry up by the arms to hold him close. “I’ve wanted this since you came back into my life. As for protection . . . I wouldn’t be averse to having another child with you,” he softly said, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“I love you so much, Sev,” Harry hoarsely said, as he wrapped his arms around his back. He gave a soft kiss to Severus’ mouth, then moved to his chin, then to his neck, nibbling on the arched column.

“I love you too, Harry,” Severus softly said, as he slowly raised himself then lowered down again to take Harry fully inside of him. He rocked against Harry, his already hard cock rubbing against Harry’s stomach. Harry’s hands went to his hips when he pulled up, to pull him down hard and fast as he thrust up. “I’m not . . . fuck . . . going to last,” he panted, as Harry continued to thrust up while pulling him forcefully down.

Harry pulled back from Severus’ arms to lean back on one of his elbows, while the other hand wrapped around Severus’ cock, pulling and stroking in time with the frenzied pace Severus was impaling himself with over and over again. “Cum for me, love,” he moaned, his own release on the edge.

Severus angled his hips so Harry’s cock was stroking his prostate, then threw his head back as he let himself go, Harry’s hand milking the cum out onto his chest.

Harry then followed after watching the pure ecstasy on Severus’ face when he came, and the inner walls tightening around his cock. His arms went around Severus’ back when he lowered himself. He felt his softened cock slip out of Severus as he moved to lay beside him. He used a wandless cleaning spell over both of them, then turned to face Severus.

“You really wouldn’t mind more kids?” Harry asked, looking into his eyes as his hand caressed a bare hip.

“I would like brothers and sisters for Alex,” Severus smiled, “not as many as the Weasley’s, but a few more.” He grinned mischievously at Harry then. “You know you could be pregnant right now. Wizards who share a strong love bond with each other, and have strong magic within them are capable of bearing children.”

“So Alex is a result of both of us loving each other,” Harry smiled.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t realize that when you were waddling around?” Harry teased.

“I did not waddle,” Severus smirked. “I thought it was just a quirk of fate, being you who got me pregnant. By the time I realized you cared for me as much I you, it was too late.”

Harry leaned in to kiss Severus on the mouth. “You know . . . you never did answer my question,” he grinned.

“What question would that be?” Severus replied.

“Will you marry me, Severus Snape?”

“Yes, Harry, I will marry you,” Severus smiled. “I’m not making the mistake of letting the best thing that happened to me out of my life again.”

“Love you, Sev,” Harry softly said against Severus’ lips.

“I love you too, Harry,” Severus replied, leaning in to touch his lips against Harry’s.

Severus then shifted onto his back, bringing Harry with him, his hand caressing his back when Harry snuggled closer. Harry soon drifted off to sleep with Severus’ steady heartbeat under his cheek. Severus followed a short while later after kissing the top of Harry’s head, his hand resting on top of his on his chest, his fingers rubbing against the ring on Harry’s finger.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next morning Harry and Severus apparated into Alex’s room at the ranch where she, Sirius, and Dumbledore waited. “Everything all set, Albus?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Remus, Hermione, and Bill are showing everyone to their seats. Everyone knows there’s going to be a wedding, but are very curious as to who is getting married,” Albus grinned.

“Is that leather you’re wearing, Severus?” Sirius smirked.

“The Prat insisted,” Severus dramatically sighed, holding Harry’s hand. “Besides, if Alex is willing to wear a dress for us, then I’ll wear leather as Harry asked,” he smiled looking down at Alex. “You’ll be the most beautiful girl there Alexandra,” he warmly said as he picked her up to adjust the lace collar of her green dress.

“You two look really good, too,” Alex grinned, kissing her father’s cheek.

Harry and Severus both wore black leather pants and light cotton button down shirts, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Harry wore emerald green, and Severus wore black, because Harry loved him in black . . . and definitely in leather. Tall, dark, and sexy as hell.

 

When Severus stepped up in front of everyone, he smirked at all their surprised faces. It was one thing to see him without his professor robes, but to see him wear leather . . . and look good, was something all together different. Severus bowed his head respectively at Albus’ brother, the priest, then looked to see Sirius making his way over to him with his one arm bent towards himself. He smiled over at him . . . or rather Harry who was invisible, holding onto Sirius’s arm for support.

Everyone curiously watched as Sirius stood in front of Severus, wondering why he would hook up with him. Sirius then stepped back, and Alex stepped forward, reaching up on her toes to kiss the air in front of Sirius. It was at that time that Harry took the disillusionment spell off and appeared before everyone. 

A few redheads began to rise from their chairs when Alex turned to face everyone. “Shhh,” she shushed, “Father has waited a loooong time to marry Daddy, so you have to be quiet.”

Harry and Severus shared an amused look before Harry turned to face everyone. “Our bossy daughter is right,” he laughed, “we will explain some things after the ceremony. I’ve waited five years for this, and no one, or nothing is going to stop it,” he added, looking around at the faces of his friends.

Everyone sat back down again, smirking to each other as the youngest Snape gave a warning glare to them all. Remus stood at Severus’ side, while Sirius stood at Harry’s side, giving his arm for support until Severus could take him in his arms. Alex stood beside Harry and held his hand during the ceremony.

 

The ceremony ended with many whistles and catcalls when Severus gathered Harry in his arms, and proceeded to kiss his husband senseless. Afterwards Severus put his arm around Harry’s waist, letting him lean on him as they walked to the pool edge where tables and chairs were set up, with a buffet table at the side. Harry sat down then pulled Alex up on his knee while Severus sat close beside him, holding his hand. Sitting close by was the chief and the rest of his unit. 

The next few hours, Harry answered what he could. Where he’s been for the past five years, and why he needed help walking, keeping out the details of his job as a special operative auror. He felt the love and support of his husband and daughter, which made the harder questions easier to answer. He then asked his own questions on what his friends had been up to, where the conversation switched to someone other that himself. 

Harry noticed that Ron sat by himself, his elbows on his knees as he seemed mesmerized by the golden firewhiskey in his glass. “Ron?” he quietly said, then patted the seat beside him.

Ron looked up, sighing as he moved to sit beside Harry. “Why didn’t you talk to me Harry? I was your best mate. You could have talked to me about anything,” he softly said.

“That morning I left I was . . . a wreck. You and Seamus were going on about that damn Gryffindor bet, and it just kind of cheapened the whole night even more for me.”

“I didn’t realize . . . ”

“I know that. I knew that a few days after I left. I never told anyone of my feelings for Severus back then, although I believe that Albus may have suspected. That man knows too damn much,” he smirked. “I just defeated Voldemort, and the press and students were not leaving me alone. I wanted that night I spent with Severus for myself. When I started auror training, it helped me forget the hurt I felt. It also freed me, I think. I wasn’t Harry Potter, the saviour-of-the-wizarding world. I was an accomplished auror, and showed people that it wasn’t just my name that got me to where I was.”

“I missed you Harry,” Ron quietly said. 

“Gods . . . I missed you too,” Harry softly said, as he leaned over to give Ron a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t write you Ron, or anyone for that matter.” 

“But you’re staying now, right?” Ron asked, pulling away from Harry.

“Yes, I have a snarky husband, and a chatterbox daughter that needs me here. I’m not going anywhere,” Harry laughed, hugging Alex close to his chest.

“I think I may resent that snarky comment,” Severus smirked.

“You can be a little . . . snarky sometimes Father,” Alex laughed.

“He’s not as bad as he used to be,” Ron smiled. “Most cases he had reason to be snarky,” he added.

“Spoken from one of the many that made him that way,” Molly smiled, as she approached them. Ron had gotten up respectively to let his mother sit down beside Harry. “How are you Harry?” she asked, taking his hand in hers. “We were so worried for you when we didn’t hear from you all those years.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you Molly, it was just something I needed to do for myself. I am extremely happy now with my life, and I am not planning on running away again. When I came back, I didn’t think that I would get a second chance with Severus. I’m thankful that he didn’t give up so easily,” Harry grinned.

“He was set on bringing you back home when he saw you ‘working’,” she said, looking at Alex who was listening to everything being said between them.

“I thought I had lost my mind that night,” Severus said. “I thought it was wishful thinking on my part, seeing you again.” Harry took Severus’s hand in his and brought it up to kiss the palm, then linked his fingers through his on his knee, as he leaned in to kiss Severus.

Alex leaned over so she wouldn’t get squished. “They’re always kissing,” she grinned, whispering over to Molly.

Harry smiled against Severus’s lips, then turned and began to give wet kisses on the one side of Alex’s cheek, while Severus worked on the other, with Alex laughing as she tried to push their faces away.

Remus caught Alex’s eye and motioned for her to follow him. “I’ll be right back,” she smiled, wiping her wet cheeks as she slid off of Harry’s lap.

“She’s up to something,” Severus suspiciously said.

“When isn’t she?” Harry laughed, then was surprised to see a table appear in front of himself and Severus.

Everyone’s talk died down, as they watched Alex and Dobby the house elf, carry a tray between them, with Remus following close behind with his wand ready in case they were to drop it. Alex and Dobby carefully put it on the table, then Alex came around to sit on Severus’ knee.

The cake had white icing with gummi bears and smarties bordering the edges. At the center, in green letters, it read, ‘To my Daddy and Father’. 

“Um . . . what kind of cake is this Alex?” Severus asked, knowing already by the cold feeling that came from the tray.

“It’s a Neapolitan ice cream cake,” she smiled. “Chocolate for Daddy, vanilla for you, and strawberry for me. Remy and Siri let me decorate it, too.”

“Never would have guessed,” Harry laughed, picking a gummi bear off the cake to pop it into his mouth, then lean over to kiss her cheek.

 

Nine months later Severus gave birth to another baby girl, with black hair and dark obsidian eyes like her father, naming her Liliana. Alex was in full big sister mode as she helped her fathers with her. Harry was disappointed to find out that he was unable to bear any children, thanks to the bit of venom from the basilisk and snake bite, that remained in his body. Over the course of their lives, they had two more children . . . a boy they named Lucas, and another girl they named Keira, three years apart from the other.

Harry did get the full mobility in his legs, with no side effects, within a couple of months from their wedding ceremony. He remained an auror, but mostly came in to interrogate suspects, known to get answers with not much pain involved when questioned. He was also brought in for his parseltongue ability, to speak, or to transcribe ancient books. It was much to the surprise of Harry and Severus the one day to see Liliana reading out of one of those books. She was the only one of the children that inherited the parseltongue ability. He continued to teach at Hogwart’s in the Defense position, and is known to be a fair Professor that is there for his students, and always has a ready smile to those he talks to.

He also established a safe haven for some of the young wizards and witches that felt lost and uncared for. He and Severus had renovated the Snape mansion, which hadn’t been lived in for many years, to accommodate these kids and young adults. In-house counselors were available anytime of the day, along with a medi-witch, and a few Professors that were on staff that came in daily for the younger kids. He was able to get some of those kids off the streets, starting with the few that were kidnapped, and the ones that were selling themselves on Knockturn Alley that he met while he was undercover. Using his many connections with the Ministry, Charlie Weasley and the dragon colony, and Remus and Sirius at the ranch, the young witches and wizards were able to get jobs and gain new friendships that gave them their pride and self worth back.

Severus and Harry had other misunderstandings and arguments in their lives, like any other normal couple, but they never made the mistake of not listening to each other again, and they never ran away from their problems. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by tas - July 2005  
> This contest there was 13 contestant fics. I came in 3rd with 13 votes. :)
> 
> When I write I don't normally have a long plot in mind. Most of the time it just kind of flows out. This story I know could have been longer, more 'plotty'. lol, but it didn't turn out that way. I liked the way it went. And I love the way **Alex** turned out. Love writing kids. Never know what they'll say. 
> 
> I also realize that Severus is very, very much out of character.... my fic, my choice. I figure having a child like Alex around might soften a bit of those rough edges. 
> 
> Thanks for everyone that has read, reviewed and bookmarked this story in the past and most recent. :)
> 
> ~tas


End file.
